


恶习难改及其他故事

by Youkali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Rumlow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 一个古早的ALL叉完结短篇合集备份，主冬叉+盾叉。





	1. 管道工

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，八鸡2015年写的垃圾小短篇，你可能陪我走过两年，感恩。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇盾叉前提下的冬叉，AV梗，出轨人妻。

这家伙真他妈糟透了。

巴恩斯在心里厌弃到第三遍的时候，朗姆罗正把屁股挤到流理台的大理石桌檐上。被洗得发白的牛仔裤裹着那团颤颤巍巍的软肉，它蹭着桌面，又把一条粉红色的围裙揉压成沿着腰窝凹陷下去的褶皱。

"你已经在这里捣鼓了三个小时，我想一个残疾人都该把这破管道修好了。"

对方毫不自知地打了个哈欠，两条腿交叉着拧起来，那个紧巴巴的屁股因为这个动作看起来涨大了几厘米。他满脸不耐烦地盯着巴恩斯猛瞧，像是在戒备一个乞丐偷走屋里的一块面包或者一把锅铲。

巴恩斯当然理解此刻他恶劣到顶点的态度。刚才，他可还用包着牛仔的膝盖蹭另一个毛茸茸的胸膛。巴恩斯从窗户外面看得清清楚楚，他一敲门，那个油光锃亮的男人就不见了。说不定这小婊子围裙底下又硬又湿，掐着点要赶他走好把情夫逮回来。

就是这么个玩意嫁给了他从小到大一个被窝里长大睡同一个女人的最好的兄弟。

那个傻乎乎的连陌生异性的胳膊都不敢碰的斯蒂夫上个月告诉他自己结了婚，一张白脸透着浓情蜜意的绯红。他说他从未遇见过这么好的人，他们的爱情迅猛如火，他迫切想让巴恩斯知道他现在是全世界最幸福的人。

巴恩斯疑惑他们之间的感情是不是出了什么故障?以至于去纽约工作之后，斯蒂夫抛下自己一个人偷偷地结婚了。没有烦恼倾诉，没有恋爱过程，没有单身派对，没有乱交，没有分享，毫无预兆地，像是戒备着什么一样把新娘藏了起来。直到昨天，他才赶回来与斯蒂夫传说中的妻子共进了第一顿面对面的晚餐。

噢，一个男人。斯蒂夫大概是在害怕。

"我看你的手一直在抖，你是不是有什么隐疾?"

斯蒂夫的妻子是个彻头彻尾的婊子。看看那张脸，看看他望着其他男人的眼神，看看他吐烟圈的动作和架在桌沿的腿，还有他讲话的语调，巴恩斯毫不怀疑天真的斯蒂夫无法承受那一套。可他看得清清楚楚。

"你把那根螺丝拧了六遍了，你是瞎了吗?你们经理没告诉过你留个正常点的发型吗?"朗姆罗叼着烟凑过来，胸脯贴上锅灶，毫不客气地把烟灰吹到巴恩斯头发里。

这家伙真他妈糟透了。

"还不如我来...."

朗姆罗刚开了个口就被巴恩斯打断了，"如果您能不这么饥渴地盯着我，或许我的工作会进展得更顺利一些。"

朗姆罗停下来瞪着他，巴恩斯预感到他可能随时会把左手边的水果刀超自己扔过来。巴恩斯见过太多这种歇斯底里的婊子了，他们一个个脑子里都住着恶鬼，备受他人厌弃，只能挑最单纯无知的人下手——只有那些一无所知的人才会受到蛊惑。而接下来获得的一点点成就感都会让他们极端膨胀，自以为然。

"听着，这位先生，我们都想赶紧解决这事，如果你能把你的屁股挪开一点或许会对情况有所帮助。"

"我的屁股怎么了?让你移不开视线吗?"朗姆罗毫无廉耻地说，"还是你在暗示我招待你些什么?"

巴恩斯没回答，朗姆罗啧了一声，自顾自像个贤妻良母那样走去冰箱倒了杯牛奶给巴恩斯。巴恩斯看到他屁股底下的牛仔色深了一块，晕成发锈的碧蓝。杯底的咖啡渍还没洗，被白色乳液冲刷开来淹没了。

牛奶被递到眼前，小麦色的手背上溅了几滴白液，巴恩斯怀疑这个行为意有所指。

“想要我开口请求你？”

"我不需要。"

朗姆罗侧过脑袋看了他一会，突然嗤笑出身:"看来你真是怕我，你从来不敢看我的脸，怕我吃了他吗?"

那对黄眼珠卑劣得闪闪发光。

"还是吃了你?"

巴恩斯并不想搭理他。

他迫切想让事情变得更糟，这样才有理由对这个人做点什么。对方的自以为是最好的推动力，他不需要推波助澜，他不必承担任何过错。

"为什么总缠着斯蒂夫，你已经成年了，不要再纠缠金发巨乳的妈妈，妈妈也有性生活。还是你想从继父那里得到些关爱？"

朗姆洛升起烤肉架下的炭火，举着菜刀将一只鹅劈成两半，往腹部灌进朗姆酒。那些油腻腻的白烟和橄榄油香味升腾起来，把斯蒂夫的妻子笼成一种金黄色的肉感香味。巴恩斯没把控住力道将水管拧歪了一截。

"原来你真的是个残疾人。"他看到朗姆洛嘲弄道，“需要我叫救护车吗残疾小宝贝？”

把那个小矮子按到桌上不需要多少力气。

有的人就是习惯于高高在上羞辱别人，且从来不考虑被反咬的可能性。

巴恩斯把他的脑袋钉在砧板上，好整以暇地关了烤肉架的火。巴恩斯的双手上也沾满了油渍，他摩挲着对方的鬓发，把朗姆洛的脸颊揉得脏兮兮的。他觉得对方像一条砧板上的活鱼，那种鲜活的色泽，肉感，汁液，热度，即将从体内迸发的香味都叫他膝盖发软。他想要把他一寸寸折断，裹进胃袋里。

这是迟早要到来的分享环节，之前被跳过了，但不能省略。巴恩斯试图将对方的性吸引力归结为他们之间的互相仇恨，毕竟朗姆洛性格恶劣，品味低俗，毫无教养，见识短浅，没有任何能够安分生活的特质。他做到了。

品味糟糕的粉红色围裙显然是斯蒂夫的手笔，挂在脖子上细细两条带子打了个皱巴巴的蝴蝶结，巴恩斯没有动它，钢铁手掌直接从围裙和背心下揉上了朗姆罗肥沃的胸膛。

他兄弟的妻子不自觉地叫了一声，在怪异地触感下浑身战栗。

巴恩斯用力揉捏着两团鼓起的肉块，油渍蹭到肉体上，热气透过钢铁传来。朗姆罗被整个牢牢覆盖住，在他体重下胡乱挣动，喉管里也嘶嘶作响地喘不上气。那只小屁股被他沉重的胯骨压迫着挤在桌檐上印出几道可怜兮兮的艳红色。

"果然你那贫穷的小脑袋里不会有什么好主意!"

巴恩斯把那只屁股从裤腰里硬生生剥出，粗糙的门襟裆片膈着臀肉往下拉扯，两瓣半圆形的软肉被深色牛仔挤成两半，那个位置比大腿和腰腹白很多，像个被磨红了的滑溜溜的煮蛋。巴恩斯拍打了这只鸡蛋，脂肪随着力道颤了几下，留下形态分明的一个巴掌。

"我是斯蒂夫.罗杰斯的男人!"朗姆罗逼不得已地高喊了一声。

是的，他在对斯蒂夫的妻子做这些事。

那又如何，他以为他可以像电视剧里那样当一个楚楚可怜的受害者并以这个身份唤起自己一些所谓良知吗?这个垃圾彻彻底底践踏了这个称谓，他怎么还敢说出这个名字来。

"你就只会做这种事？我可真为你那些女朋友们不值，说到底你就是个掩饰自己基佬本性不敢出柜还没勇气去泡别人只能对亲戚下手的牲口......"

他还在喋喋不休破口大骂，且花样百出极了。令人生厌的聒噪的婊子。

巴恩斯想要做点别的什么，例如扇他一巴掌或打他一拳叫他吐出胆汁——只要能让他闭嘴。但巴恩斯没有动用暴力，他卡着朗姆罗的下颚把阴茎塞进那张汁水丰沛的嘴里。

"现在只要闭嘴，让我射在你嘴里。"

朗姆罗在他阴茎下气得发抖，他急于破口大骂反被噎得不停干呕。斯蒂夫当然不会那么对他，斯蒂夫只会像兔子那样天真地交配，他甚至对自己“那些骚货都不过是性坐骑”的言论皱眉并叫自己"注意讲话"。他不知道世界上有多少婊子渴望被人像摩托车那样骑，或者把他们开得像游乐园里的碰碰车。

巴恩斯甚至怀疑他们会做这个，朗姆罗显然不太清楚该怎么应付嘴里的大东西。他是一只被豢养太好的鸽子，肉体肥美，羽翼雪白，毫无危机感，甚至不记得该怎么起飞。他被情欲搞得精疲力竭，皮肤因为缺氧发红，胸膛急剧起伏着。巴恩斯仁慈地给了他一秒换气的时间，像对待廉价妓女那样拍了拍他的脸颊。

"乖，张嘴，呼吸。"

他用两根手指塞入嘴唇扩张对方湿漉漉的口腔，直到朗姆罗顺从地为他打开这个入口。那杯牛奶杯倒进了朗姆洛的嘴里和脸上，对方试图撇开脸，但没有成功。除了那条皱成一团的围裙，他现在赤条条了，他的沟谷、山峦、峡谷起伏着往下滴落白色的液体，制作沙拉的材料被用来摩擦他的敏感带。烤肉架上被煎得金黄的肥肝正在垂死的热度里滋滋作响，朗姆罗在他双手下仰高脖子别开脸，漏出声声堵在喉咙里的喘息，他的额头顶着铁锅，脸颊被银色的小勺子刮出一道一道肿起来的红痕。

他看起来就是一副被准备好了的模样。

不知道他的情夫还在不在某一个门板后面，窗帘里面，就着哪个角落里昏暗的光线看着他操他的猎物。

"小婴儿，你把自己尿湿了吗?"朗姆罗的嘴向来不甘寂寞，甚至还咯咯发笑，"还是你的生殖器也像你的左手那样残疾?"

巴恩斯的裤裆也湿了一块，他笑道:"别担心，爸爸，先管好你的肛门括约肌。"

朗姆罗那张恶毒的嘴从巴恩斯插进去之后就哑了，他变回一个软绵绵湿漉漉的淫荡妻子，嘴唇半张着，往外流水，柔顺地发出对方喜欢的声音。直到此刻他才真正地像一个新娘，巴恩斯突然能理解斯蒂夫在床上那些无聊的乐趣了。他趴在桌上，两腿分开，已经干涸的奶油和新的沙拉酱黏糊糊沾了一身。朗姆罗是个上好的坐骑，熟透了的肉体丰盛鲜美，屁股上的脂肪在拍打下抖动不已，他很容易被驯服，只缺真正能操进他脑子里的优秀骑士。

或许他转头就会添油加醋告诉斯蒂夫，或许斯蒂夫从此之后就不会再理会自己了——这些就是婊子惯用的行径。没关系，他愿意和朗姆罗一起下地狱，惩戒罪恶的牺牲是必须的，幸福之前的痛苦由他代为经历，斯蒂夫总有一天能够理解他。或许，斯蒂夫根本不会在意，他们一直都这样，不是吗？

巴恩斯在罪恶感和自我奉献的快感里兴奋到浑身发抖，那些飞速滑向死路或更可怕的未来臆想成了一支催情剂。

至少他可以教会他纯情的兄弟怎么将一个桀骜不驯的婊子训练成一只括约肌失控的母狗。

斯蒂夫需要这个。

"我要留下你。"巴恩斯突然说道，他不打算把这个婊子从斯蒂夫身边赶走了，"虽然你糟透了，但也并非一无是处。"

朗姆罗在这个停顿处喘了口气，发出类似求欢的啜泣:"你他妈能不能快点专心点，那块烤肉重新煎就不好吃了。"

*

朗姆罗在一个半小时后捂着腰继续做饭，他勉勉强强套上了牛仔裤，没拉拉链。那根管道还是一副备受遗弃的凄惨模样，可能破得更加厉害了。

巴恩斯因为最后那句话将性爱足足延长了一个小时。他们的裤子都变得皱皱巴巴，碗柜上溅满了半凝固的精液。

“烤肉的味道会变质。”朗姆罗用了毫无表演成分的责怪语气，“到时候你跟他解释。”

"我不需要解释，我们一直都这样，这是传统。我负责让他远离淫妇和婊子。"

"你看斯蒂夫的眼神就像个变态，小婴儿，你最好去看看心理医生，然后离我男人远一点。"

“你的情夫呢？还不出来？”巴恩斯倚在洗手台边抽朗姆罗的烟，毫无歉意地盯着那截裤腰里蔓延出来的黑色毛发。

“我的情夫？你吗？还是在你的幻想里?”

朗姆罗心不在焉地把烤鹅翻了个面，他鼓囊囊的胸脯起伏着，也像块能挤出汁水的香甜肉排，巴恩斯又感到了饥饿。

或许朗姆罗并没有情夫。那个高个的大背头只是同事或者什么朋友，男人之间除了交配还有很多事情可以做。但他趋向于给朗姆罗一个情夫，这样他就不会是唯一的罪人。

"如果你穿上尿不湿和童装，打扮成一个两岁小女孩，我不介意收养你。我知道你离不开妈妈，残疾小宝贝。"

"如果你每天都这样趴在厨房里让我操，我也不介意，爸爸。"巴恩斯露出迷人的微笑，"这个管道我明天还要来修，或许还会经常坏。而下一次，我保证他会在家。"

"叮"。

"布洛克，我回来了!"

End

 

 

小彩蛋:

"救我，斯蒂夫!"

巴恩斯还没来得及说出早已准备好的台词，就目瞪口呆地看着朗姆罗带着哭腔朝斯蒂夫率先伸出了手。那条本来就没拉上拉链的牛仔裤直接滑到了臀峰下半截，他甚至颇为逼真地摔了一跤带翻两个碗直接跌进斯蒂夫怀里。

那双琥珀色的眼里哗哗挤出水滴，左手边的长锅铲和右手边的汤勺都噼里啪啦摔到了地上，连巴恩斯都在这种场景里感受到了一种深切的凄凉。

斯蒂夫显然是受到了惊吓，他直愣愣地用挂满了超市食材的手臂揽住朗姆罗，不知所措地摸他的头。

他看巴恩斯，刚行凶完的后者耸了耸肩:"我不会把他弄坏的。一起吗?像我们过去那样。你和他都需要指导，你们太互相浪费了。"

斯蒂夫犹豫了一下，朝他眨了眨眼，缓慢吻住了妻子的嘴角。

这下换朗姆罗呆住了。


	2. 摇头娃娃与黑猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇冬叉，童话AU

你曾经看到过施尔顿先生家里的雕花玻璃柜吗?那里面放着从曾祖父开始留下来的古老宝贝们。这个玻璃柜放得有些久了，顶上积满了厚厚的灰，掩得那些滕蔓暗纹都看不清楚。它就这么黑漆漆摆在墙边，跟厚厚的波斯地毯和桃木家具连在一起。

玻璃柜有十二层那么高，在第九层的位置放着巴基。巴基是个瓷娃娃，外表雪白光滑，一点光线就会让它闪闪发亮。它全身都是黑金相交的花纹，描摹得精致极了。这是一个英俊的战士形象，身上穿着黑色的彩料作战服，左臂上有颗鲜红的星。唯一美中不足的是他的左臂被碰断了一截，红星下面空空荡荡的。

巴基被丢失过一次，后来又被施尔顿先生找了回来。九层不是个好位置，只有它和斯蒂夫，再上面放了一个中国花瓶，一副古董扑克，三把银勺子，还有最上层的木雕浩克，它们是最古早又不美观的东西。孤孤单单又高高在上。

“巴基，早上好。”

这是斯蒂夫在向他问好。斯蒂夫是一只老式的电动狗，它太老了，年久失修，身上的金毛都泛起了黑，一按屁股上的开关四肢就会咯吱咯吱摇摆，一边亮起蓝眼睛发出“汪汪”的叫声，它有很长一段时间由于肚子里没电的电池发了霉动弹不得，最近又被施尔顿先生换上了新电池。但这只电动狗一点没有自己已经不受时代喜爱了的自觉，依然努力地做着祖父时期最讨喜的那几个动作，发出模仿拙劣的汪汪声。

“早上好，斯蒂夫，你今天看起来真精神。”巴基的脖子被一根弹簧连着，只能左右摇头。它以前可以点头，但现在下半截弹簧塌了，脖子短了半截，前后点头时不是磕着下巴就是磕着后脑。于是它只能摇着头问好。

斯蒂夫和巴基认识得最早，刚来施尔顿先生家就住在一起了，很清楚他的小毛病，于是毫不在意地又汪汪叫了两声。

这时整个玻璃柜震动了起来。这是朗姆洛又来了，它从两个月前巴基被施尔顿先生从屋外的乱草从中找回来开始，就每天过来。朗姆洛是只黑猫，以前由施尔顿先生的祖父领养，后来不知为何被赶了出去，成天在外晃荡，总会在午休的时候偷溜进来。它大多数时候都阴沉沉脏兮兮的，眼珠泛黄，整个玻璃柜的玩具都不喜欢他。

第二层的猎鹰在看到朗姆洛毛绒绒的黑脑袋擦过玻璃时就奋力拍打起已经生了锈的翅膀大喊:“朗姆洛，走开!朗姆洛，走开!”

边上的橡胶蚁人驱散了眼前所有的小蚂蚁，也不高兴地看着朗姆洛。

黑猫歪歪脑袋转过脸来，那双黄眼珠看起来真是太吓人了。它抬起前掌一爪子拍到玻璃上，壁橱震了震，猎鹰的翅膀被震歪了。

整个壁橱都惊醒了，五层正在打盹的模型灯具托尼看到他昨天刚重新搭好的MK42积木又散了，愤怒地亮起了胸前的灯，四十三盏小灯一起照亮了大半个玻璃柜。第四层寇森的锡兵和第三层希尔的坦克都东倒西歪走动了起来，玻璃柜里一片大乱，只有十二层的浩克木雕岿然不动呼呼大睡。

“巴基，朗姆洛又过来看你了。”斯蒂夫说道。

巴基看到一只小小的黑猫从一层的玻璃面前爬过，跳上小板凳越过沙发一用力攀上桌子，桌子动了一下，十个俄罗斯套娃娜塔莎摇晃不停，每个大小不一的漂亮脸蛋都同时腾起了怒意。

“朗姆洛你个粗鲁的蠢货!”晃着身体躲过甩来的尾巴时十个娜塔莎尖声尖气地齐声骂道。她那颜料画出的嘴太小，声音又闷在肚子里。朗姆洛听不到，小心翼翼踩上一个闹钟，翘起前爪来扒拉了一下玻璃。

“巴基，你醒着吗?”

朗姆洛这个高度只能用爪子够到第八层的顶部隔层，它歪斜着仰起头艰难地找角度看巴基。巴基动不了，拼命左右摇晃脑袋才能偶尔看到一点点朗姆洛的猫耳朵。

“朗姆洛!我醒着啊!”巴基开心地喊道，可是玩具们的声音太小太小了，更何况隔着一层厚厚的玻璃，朗姆洛只能看到巴基在一直摇头。于是巴基垦求斯蒂夫把它往前推，斯蒂夫把它往前推了一点点，它已经很挨近玻璃了。

“巴基，不要再呆在那个柜子里啦，快出来跟我一起走。我们到外面的世界去。”

“好呀，朗姆洛，我们一起走。”巴基想点个头，可他又磕上了下巴，用力过大只能不停地摇头。

“巴基你不要再摇头了，快说愿意吧。我会保护你的。你可以骑到我的脖子上!”

“我愿意啊，朗姆洛。”

巴基还是在摇头。

朗姆洛的耳朵塌了下来，他巴巴望了一会，垂头丧气地放下了爪子。墙边的仿声鸟叽叽咕咕嘲笑朗姆洛，黑猫恶声恶气转过头来地对她喵了一声，灰溜溜地蜷在桌上。他在玻璃柜四周转来转去地不肯离开，直到施尔顿先生回来才赶紧溜走了。

“怎么桌上有脚印?是不是又有野猫进来了?”施尔顿先生擦起了桌子。

巴基悲伤极了，它不停不停地左右摇晃脑袋，摇得弹簧啪啪直响。斯蒂夫安慰他。

“不要难过了，朗姆洛明天还会来的。”

“可是明天，我还是只会摇头啊。”

朗姆洛第二天又来了，他每天都坚持不懈来找巴基。今天其中最小的一只娜塔莎没能躲过那条乱晃的猫尾巴，咕噜噜滚到了地上，其他的娜塔莎没有发现她。

“巴基，外面的花开了。你不想出去跟我看看吗?”

巴基用力摇头。

“如果你舍不得这里，我会把你送回来的。”

巴基还是一直摇头。

“那我带来给你看吧。”

第三天的时候朗姆洛给他叼来了一朵小花，白色的花瓣金黄的花心，没什么味道，焉巴巴的，花梗已经被朗姆洛的尖牙咬坏了。

“巴基，外面还有更美的花，红色的很大的那种，比我的爪子还大，可是有刺，我摘不下来。”

“朗姆洛，那个叫做玫瑰，代表了爱情。”

巴基在摇头。

朗姆洛努力地扒拉着玻璃，它叼着那朵小花想塞到壁橱的缝隙里，可是怎么也做不到。四周的玩具们和所有的仿声鸟都在发出窸窸窣窣的嘲笑声，朗姆洛听不到，他奋力尝试了很久，最后因为爬得太高失去了平衡从桌上掉了下来。

那朵花摔在了桌上。又该到施尔顿先生回家的时候了，朗姆洛最后回头看了一眼巴基的那层柜子，默默地爬开了。

“斯蒂夫，我想要那朵花!”

巴基又恳求斯蒂夫把他往前推几厘米，他圆滚滚的脸蛋已经撞上玻璃了。他的脖子没法往前低，只能看到那朵小花在桌上的花茎，短短一小截，绿油油地干瘪着。巴基拼命往前想撞开玻璃，可只能左右摇头。

最后还是娜塔莎帮了忙，她一个一个将自己叠了起来把花顶在头上，又拜托顶层的浩克把玻璃推开了一条缝，斯蒂夫用那只僵硬的狗爪把花收进了壁橱。

巴基看着那朵饱经摧残的小野花，看了很久，他突然对斯蒂夫说:“斯蒂夫，帮我一个忙。”

“是什么，巴基?”斯蒂夫热情又艰难地晃着一坨尾巴。

“帮我把脖子和身体固定起来，这样我就不会摇头了。”

“可是这样你会坏掉了，施尔顿先生会不喜欢你。”

“我不在乎。”

“我们不想失去你。”

“我不能失去朗姆洛，我在外面一个人的时候是他陪着我。我们说好一起去外面的，我点头了。”

斯蒂夫虽然不同意但说服不了巴基，他问五层的托尼要了两块积木，浩克用力把玻璃柜顶开了更大的缝，第二层的蚁人用他的小蚂蚁们把积木搬上了九层，斯蒂夫把这两块小积木一左一右卡到了巴基的弹簧两旁，这样巴基就不会摇头了。

施尔顿先生最近新养了一只柯基，叫做沃德。

寇森很不喜欢沃德，总是指挥着他的锡兵们和二层的希尔商量着要去攻打这只蠢狗，最近它们跟托尼探讨着如何发动玻璃柜里的MK空军进行天罗地网围攻之势。

沃德每天顶着个肥屁股到处晃悠，对着门嗷嗷直叫，朗姆洛几次想来找巴基都被他堵了出去，有一次他用受伤的嘴叼着朵红色的花进来被柯基抢走了。

沃德踩了一脚那朵红玫瑰，又扭着屁股趴沙发上睡觉了。

黑猫这时候悄悄溜进来，他看起来很是落魄，尾巴断了半截，耳朵上有血渍，身上都是脏兮兮的泥灰和雨水，朗姆洛跳过沙发爬上桌子，踩出一串泥脚印。

“巴基，你醒着吗?”朗姆洛又扒拉着壁橱，八层顶部的暗纹已经被他的爪子扒出几道刮痕。

“我的窝被一群人弄没了，他们把那里的地都挖光了。”

巴基这次似乎没有摇头。

“我认识了施密特，说要带我一起走。我没地方去了，我必须走了，巴基，如果你....”

黑猫巴巴望着瓷娃娃:“你愿意跟我一起走吗?”

巴基没有摇头，他没有任何反应，就像是个死去了的瓷娃娃一样。他大喊着愿意，他想点头，可是脖子一点都动不了。

“斯蒂夫再推我一把!”

“你的前脚已经在外面啦。”斯蒂夫推了一点点。

“再一点。”

“你马上要掉下去了。”

“还不够!”

“巴基你不能再往前了!”

巴基什么都听不到，他奋力向前，想要点头，他们已经等了太久了。黑猫还一动不动在等回应，它的黄眼睛一点一点暗淡下来，半截尾巴也耷拉在了桌上。这时施尔顿先生回来了。有洁癖的施尔顿先生一看到满屋的黑脚印，大叫了一声“滚出去!”

朗姆洛在铺天盖地的怒骂声中仰起脸来望着巴基。他的黄眼珠其实也没有那么吓人，满怀着希望和深情，像是滴出水来的琥珀。黑猫细弱的脊背被施尔顿先生的皮靴底恶狠狠磕了两下，他呜咽了一声，转身逃出了门。

巴基喊着等等我，可是朗姆洛已经听不到了。于是他点头，往前，往前，往前，往前，身体前倾，前倾，从玻璃柜张开的那道缝隙里摔了下去。

瓷娃娃摔裂在地上，摔在那朵被践踏的红玫瑰边上，身体碎成了十几块洒落一地，弹簧正中央的心脏里躺着一朵干瘪丑陋的小白花。

END

 

你想知道故事的结尾吗?去找那只半截尾巴黄色眼珠的黑猫吧，或许你会在家里的老柜子旁找到它，它会告诉你的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇语句不通的文章严肃批判了神盾先生的封建压迫，说明了交流不畅的爱情是悲剧性的请找同一个品种谈恋爱。


	3. 治疗同性恋，认准九头蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾叉+冬叉

年少时布洛克.朗姆洛一直是个听话好学的少年，从第一次见到模仿大师开始，他就像所有有着悲惨童年的反派一样专心致志地崇拜着他的师傅。

模仿大师，传说中可以模仿一切看穿一切的人物。他长着一张黑白分明菱角锐利的脸，大眼睛尖鼻子和过分整齐的牙齿，还有他的斗篷和粗壮的胳膊。

他的师傅总是披着他的大斗篷坐在屋檐上忧郁地看天打鸟打哈欠，任由北风吹着布料烈烈作响。

朗姆洛懵懵懂懂地想着，他的师傅一定是这世界上最英俊的男人!

而那些脸上多肉和长毛的软弱家伙该被历史淘汰，以免影响人类后代的质量。

模仿大师告诉他:“骨骼才是人类去除那些脂肪皮毛的罪恶伪装之下最初的本质。”

那些肉乎乎软绵绵的皮层外表和女人的粉底唇膏是一样是用来欺骗和掩饰的东西。他们内在丑恶，不敢以真面目示人。而模仿大师拥有世界上最美丽的头骨，他足以以这一张脸面对所有的世人，这才是人类该有的审美。

这需要莫大的勇气。

可惜拥有这种觉悟和胆量的人太少了。这就是为什么模仿大师可以模仿所有的人，这也是为什么世界上只有一个模仿大师。  
因为他才懂得什么是世界的本源。

这曾经一度让长了一张充满肉欲的脸的朗姆洛自卑不已。

所以当模仿大师给了他的小徒弟一个画风类似的骷髅面罩时，朗姆洛几乎喜极而泣。虽然他没有什么完美的本质，可他拥有了这份超乎常人的审美力。

他终于也可以成为模仿大师那样英俊的男人了。

紧接着朗姆洛被授予了一个和师傅一样酷炫的代号，交叉骨。他决定也要像模仿大师一样努力学会看透世界的本源。

然而时运不济，朗姆洛再也没有发现过像他师傅这么有型的男人。

直到十年后，朗姆洛碰到了他生命中第二个人生偶像，那就是红骷髅。这个男人没有师傅那么壮硕的身材，这稍微有点不足。但笔挺的军装和步伐，以及趾高气扬的态度给予了他不同寻常的气质。

朗姆洛觉得红骷髅比模仿大师还要更英俊一点。因为红骷髅是如此地招摇，他给自己均匀地上了色，这种耀眼和炫目就像一个爆炸的太阳，在几百米外都能看到。而且红骷髅即使没脸皮也足够表情丰富，相比起来，师傅要含蓄太多了。

更重要的是，朗姆洛发现了手撕脸皮整容的先例。他的寻美之路终于萌发出了希望。

朗姆洛可不敢把这些说出来。

模仿大师显然不太瞧得起后天整容而非天生丽质的红骷髅，总是拐弯抹角嘲讽他又蠢又固执，过分迷恋美国队长，还为此不择手段拐了人家好朋友做成了定情信物。

美国队长?

能让红骷髅迷恋的人，一定也是个能看透世界本质的英俊而优秀的人吧。

朗姆洛于是嗯嗯啊啊地对师傅源源不断的恶意表示全面赞同，但红骷髅一表示看他孺子可教面目动人要带他一起创业，朗姆洛连员工福利都没有问就屁颠屁颠地追随男神而去了。

至于师傅怎样，朗姆洛可不太在意。能看穿世界本质的师傅也一定能理解他向美的心吧。

创业初期总是艰苦的，交叉骨不辞辛劳地跟着红骷髅满世界地乱跑，挖基地高筑墙，大范围带动了世界各地的再就业率，终于作为难得的幸存者获得了固定工作岗位——红骷髅的首席小秘兼上门女婿，简称交叉骨他妈地想干啥就可以干啥，想打谁就可以打谁。

为了踏上人生巅峰，朗姆洛勉为其难地跟原罪谈起了恋爱。倒不是说他不喜欢原罪，但作为一个有理想有追求的男人，朗姆洛从小到大没喜欢过胸部脂肪超标的生物。他总觉得自己能碰到更好的，例如红骷髅怎么都追不到的那什么美国队长。

朗姆洛并不是个想象力丰富的人，他难以想象怎么样的骷髅才是最美丽本质的骷髅，怎么样的颧骨高度和牙齿密度才是最精确性感的模样，怎样的额头宽度和眉眼比例才代表了正义与光明。

他只知道他一定得见到美国队长。

这件事成了他现阶段的主要人生目标。

可是红骷髅失踪了，就像他悄悄地来一样，他悄悄地走了，留下了一地的烂摊子和一个叫做皮尔斯的丑上司。

哦 ，其实也没有那么丑，失去了对照物之后朗姆洛觉得大家都丑得旗鼓相当，一切都还能忍。

副队长罗林斯有一天兴冲冲地跑来告诉他九头蛇的大型武器解冻了。见朗姆洛一脸不感兴趣地看着他，罗林斯指手画脚地说那把武器——冬兵是个大美人，非常非常漂亮的那种大美人。

已然失去了审美目标的朗姆洛立刻来了劲，两眼放光地一路扯着罗林斯的领子狂奔着扯到武器管理室。

啊!他远远地看到了!一身的金属武器!银光闪闪的胳膊和健硕的身体，还有黑色战斗服包裹下鼓囊囊的屁股，这真是太炫了!

他这阵子丢失的审美终于得到了拯救。

朗姆洛深吸一口气走进传说中的武器身边，伸手撩开他一头漆黑的乱发。虽然是有脸皮，但是依然很美丽，冷冰冰的绿眼睛和雪白皮肤，这可是完全不同风格的美人。

朗姆洛颤抖着双手虔诚地慢慢摘下冬兵脸上的面具。武器一动不动盯着他看，他也脸红心跳地对视着。

这真是太令人兴奋了!这就像揭新娘的头纱或是第一次破处，他感觉自己即将陷入爱河。

他摘下了面罩，看到了一张圆滚滚的脸和湿漉漉的红唇。

“噢这真是......”

朗姆洛以前所未有的速度迅速又把面罩扣回了冬兵脸上。

然而冬兵没能让他完成这个动作。

冬兵伸出粗壮的金属手臂抓住了他的胳膊，站了起来。

“就是他了。”

whaaaaaaaaaaat?

朗姆洛惊恐万分地看着冬兵的红唇张了张，慢慢凑近了他的脸。

从此以后，特战队长又有了一项工作——每日陪同武器进行三个小时的双人运动。

朗姆洛头疼和屁股疼同时发作的日子并没有持续太久，很快九头蛇的研究院就用电击治好了冬兵的同性恋。可这项未经活体检测的新技术似乎有强烈的副作用，例如激发了冬兵的老年痴呆。

朗姆洛并不在乎这个。虽然武器蠢了之后的撸管技术严重下降，但是别的方面好管多了，例如再也不会随时就地打滚要牛奶要抱抱——冬兵这绝逼都他妈是装的，事实上他是个满肚子鬼主意的非常聪明的家伙。

朗姆洛觉得冬兵戴面罩和护目镜的样子还是完美的，还有他粗壮的手臂和鼓起的小屁股，这形象也勉强足够代表九头蛇的威武。除了胳膊上的红星，为什么不换成章鱼烧!

与此同时，在他数次申请之下，新的九头蛇领导人丑逼.皮尔斯终于同意朗姆洛去神盾卧底。这是一项非常严峻的挑战，因为皮尔斯拒绝他戴着面罩出这个任务，必须要用真实的面孔。

朗姆洛万般无奈地同意了，为了见传说中的美国甜心，他总得做点牺牲。

当他摘下面罩的一瞬间，他感觉世界都黑了，完全搞不明白为什么看着他的那些人似乎都眼睛一亮。

我他妈难道还能丑到你们了吗!

朗姆洛大怒，当晚胖揍了一顿所有对他面露微笑语气怪异的特战队员。

走进丑陋的三曲翼大楼的头一天，朗姆洛就浑身不舒服。他还没以这么赤裸的面目示人过，这就好像被扒光了衣服在亮堂堂的大厅里遛鸟一样。他有点能理解所有化妆的姑娘了，虽然化了妆也没有他师傅和红骷髅好看。

所以当黑寡妇意味不明地对他“啧啧啧”了几声还拍了他的屁股之后，朗姆洛立刻咬住嘴唇把头低下了。他可不想第一天就在大楼里殴打复仇者。

黑寡妇看了他的反应之后显然更开心了，她边上一个穿无袖紧身衣的小基佬一边嘎吱嘎吱嚼着饼干一边含糊不清说道:“看不出来新来的小队长这么害羞，看你的脸我还以为你是那种见面就会约人开房的家伙呢。”

你他妈才害羞呢!你这脂肪含量超标的愚蠢生物!还敢露出这么多肉!

朗姆洛在心里比了一个中指。脸上的颜色却因为难得一见的羞耻越烧越红了。他低头快步往前走想摆脱这尴尬的场面，一头撞上一堵肉墙。朗姆洛被巨大的弹力撞得头一仰后退了几步，被一双手扶住了肩膀。

“你们别欺负rumlow,他可是皮尔斯直派下来的特战队长，以后大家会经常合作。”

亲切悦耳的男声响起。

操!这难道就是......

朗姆洛的灵魂颤抖了，为即将到来的另一个世界级选美冠军!

而当朗姆洛抬头看到美国队长的瞬间，他突然做出决定，他再也不爱红骷髅了。

即使这样，坚强的朗姆洛依然把控住面部表情颤颤巍巍地露出一个自认为友善的笑容。

“嗨，cap,很高兴见到你，希望我们以后合作愉快。”

“怎么回事?rumlow他一看到我就逃走了，看起来很不舒服的样子。”斯蒂夫望着朗姆洛消失的方向，感到了困惑。

“得了吧cap,又一个粉丝，他喜欢你。”黑寡妇一脸嫌弃地看着美国队长，“他看你的眼神那种错愕和期待像是终于和暗恋了十年的学长说上话了的小女生。更何况一见你就跑，他害羞了。”

“他跑走的那个方向是不是厕所?natasha。”鹰眼在旁边捅了一下黑寡妇，被对方一巴掌反糊回脸上。

“总之恭喜cap又成功抢走了一只可爱的小鲜肉，我可真得找机会揍你一顿，steve。”

斯蒂夫被说得脸红了，他支吾道。

“我会好好和rumlow相处的。”

美国队长说到做到，他真的好好跟朗姆洛相处了。当然他能够好好跟任何人相处，他就是一个善意和深情发射器，所到之处杀菌无痕，每个人都把他当自己男朋友。

只是朗姆洛似乎有点特权，不知道是他的错觉还是斯蒂夫其实让每个人都有这种感觉。国民男友似乎比较喜欢他，永远都在战场上习惯性照顾他，尤其喜欢约他看碟和打架。

朗姆洛有时候都觉得，自己是不是让他想起什么以前的战友了。

他俩在这相处的几年里，几乎看完了所有的文艺片。朗姆洛已经被迫从昏昏欲睡到能迅速分辨片子里的女主角比上一部电影多长了几条皱纹——感谢美国队长的四倍观察力和永远不在重点上的观影习惯。最近他们开始看起了暮光之城和恋恋笔记本，这种时候朗姆洛就会开始不安分地主动招惹对方，以寻求被美国队长一拳打晕过去的机会。

这个愿望从未实现，斯蒂夫会像管熊孩子一样把他按回沙发上。

卧底似乎有些过于顺利了，除了偶尔冬兵依然会假装发疯来借用他的屁股保持稳定。

而朗姆洛有点绝望，他发现自己也开始喜欢美国队长了，恐怕还不是一点点。虽然他长得如此有创造力，朗姆洛还是很喜欢他的温柔正直，更何况美国队长戴上面具挡住脸战斗的模样英俊非凡。

关于那个面具的设计，朗姆洛还是很有意见的。他觉得有必要帮红骷髅追到美国队长，这样就可以帮cap换制服了。红骷髅肯定兴致勃勃地准备了一柜子的盾牌配件紧身衣内裤丝袜情趣用品套装，就等着签收这只大型兵人。

 

朗姆洛兴致高昂地策划着，直到美国队长第一次把他堵在更衣室的壁橱上  
。  
朗姆洛顿时萎了。

老实说，这招，实在，太没创意了。他宁愿斯蒂夫在跟他打架的时候说这些话，至少那时他还会觉得斯蒂夫很帅，而不是现在如此近距离直视美国队长金色的头发和金色的几乎隐形的胸毛，他快要被世界的善意眩晕了。

“cap你得离我远一点，你对我的影响有点太大了。”

“cap你是个好人。”

朗姆洛用这两句话简单粗暴地结束了这条告白支线，一路窜出了三曲翼大楼，跑得比兔子还快。

“我是个好人这句话是什么意思?”

斯蒂夫百思不得其解地虚心请教了黑寡妇，他只是说了很喜欢朗姆洛以及感谢一直以来与他的相处，却得到了一句如此诡异的赞美。  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼:“意思就是你是个好人，cap。”

克林特在一旁补充:“除此之外就不是别的了。”

“他其实并没有明确拒绝你，他只是害羞。他看你的眼神赤裸到我都觉得不好意思。”娜塔莎一脸不怀好意的笑容再次补充,“像是迫不及待想跪下来扒你裤子，他一定很饥渴，你得把握机会。”

“哦。”斯蒂夫的脸又红了。

*

冬兵这个小混蛋最近又遭遇了一次电击治疗，原因是看到美国队长时他已被治愈的同性恋倾向又开始复发了。

他看起来更傻了。

他曾经是多么聪明又锋利的生物啊。美国队长真是个劲敌，即使丑，也这么擅长作怪——朗姆洛忧伤地想着。斯蒂夫.罗杰斯似乎拥有一种奇怪的被动技能，叫做“所有人都会变成他的女朋友”。这种高级武器杀伤力太大，得赶紧抓回来改造成九头蛇出品才行。

而且最近，美国队长似乎是发现了自己因为能看透本质并所以没有受他的技能影响，不断地集中向他辐射热情和爱意。

朗姆洛在更衣室看到朝他靠近的美国队长时，身体已经自主自动地往后退了三步靠上衣橱。脑中只来得及闪过一句话:“oh shit 又来了。”

 

美国队长最近爱上了对朗姆洛表白，这是他这个月的第五次尝试，而且他似乎并不明白被拒绝之后应该尴尬一下或是他压根没感觉到自己被拒绝了，依然乐此不疲将此活动进行得花样百出，好像成了糖水老冰棍无聊生活中的一项重要娱乐活动——跟跳老年健美操排在同样的位置。朗姆洛非常严肃地怀疑自己是不是因为长着一张据黑寡妇说看起来经验丰富的脸所以被路过拿来练习用。  
果不其然，斯蒂夫的手直接撑到了自己耳边把他抵柜子上了。

“rumlow....”

“cap,到底谁教你这么干的?”

“na...没人教我，电视里不都这么演吗?”

“natasha肯定不知道你的对象是谁吧，作为一个职业打架的，这姿势让我非常想给你个头锤再把你踹出去。”

“抱歉，rumlow。”

罗杰斯一脸歉意地把手收回去了，这让朗姆洛觉得自己有点像个坏人。

但是他不想心软，他盯着这个金发甜心没说话，美国队长也没说话，脸色却红得像要漏出开水了。

朗姆洛叹了口气。

“这次什么事?cap.”

“今晚有空......”

“老年健身俱乐部还是流浪动物收容所?”

“我喜欢你。”

“你是个好人......”

“你上次说过了，谢谢你的夸奖我不会否认这点。”

“我是个直男....”

“不，你不是。”美国队长的蓝眼睛坚定地看着他，像是一定要拿下这个大boss 。

“我想知道你的理由，你拒绝我的理由。我知道你喜欢我。”

HOLY FUCK!

朗姆洛很想捂住脸。他已经表现得这么明显了吗?果然常年戴面具让他完全意识不到要掩饰自己的面部表情。

“cap,你不会喜欢听到这个的.....”朗姆洛决定说实话。

“我可以承受任何事实，rumlow 。”

斯蒂夫的蓝眼睛靠的很近了，朗姆洛赶紧撇开脸。

“我很喜欢你cap,可是我是个有追求有理想的男人，生理意义上的无法接受你，你.....有点丑。”

朗姆洛说出这句话的时候显然没意识到会造成多大的后果，更没意识到自己也被划到了丑逼这一类人群。

美国队长整一个下午都再也没出现在他的视线当中。

朗姆洛不以为然，全美国的精神领袖怎么会承受不了一句“你丑我拒绝”呢，这可是打败过好几次红骷髅的男人。

很可惜，恋爱中的人都是玻璃做的。

全美精神领袖受到了来自九头蛇的重创，他一路捂着脸跑出更衣室的时候甚至完全不能消化这句话的意思。

他——斯蒂夫.罗杰斯，长得丑!

这.....难道是真的?

寇森给他的制服设计面罩是怕他吓到队友吗?克林特总在大晚上戴墨镜是怕自己丑到他吗?霍华德给了他一个这么大的盾牌就是为了让他显得头小一点吗?托尼总是不愿意正眼看他是因为.....哦，托尼，他从那边走过来了!

大脑停转的美国队长已经完全地慌不择路了，他跑过去一把抓住了钢铁侠的肩膀。

“tony,你觉得我漂亮吗?”

伶牙俐齿的斯塔克先生很显然被这个哲学意味的复杂问题卡住了，他脸上露出了一个诡异的表情，五秒之后重新恢复了正常。

这种问题算什么!他可是托尼.斯塔克!

“哦你是要来跟我谈论九十年前的审美吗cap，在我眼里你可算不上什么.....”

眼看着坚强的美国队长脸上露出悲伤的神情，托尼.毫无歉意.斯塔克有点犹豫地停止了面对斯蒂夫时自动切换的挑衅语气，“嘿，steve,你怎么突然.....”

“没什么，谢谢你一直以来的容忍，tony。”

哦美国队长看起来好像快哭了，爸爸告诉我这家伙到底是谁?这是哪门子的平行时空穿越过来的假货吧。虽然眼前这个人不管放几百年前还是几百年后都是自带防腐剂的美人，可托尼.口不对心.斯塔克是打死不会承认的。所以他最后只是看着美国队长忧郁的背影消失在了走廊尽头。

啧，管他呢。

钢铁侠又兴致勃勃地思考起了他的新装备。

斯蒂夫.罗杰斯可不是个容易放弃的男人，所以他在看到黑寡妇和鹰眼的时候第二次鼓足了勇气。

“natasha,clint,你们说我真的很丑吗?”

鹰眼的咀嚼停顿了一下，嗷嗷叫着咬到了舌头。

娜塔莎露出了“啊哦”的表情:“cap你的脑子是过了保修期吗?”

咬坏了嘴的鹰眼在边上愤愤地补充:“不管什么食物就算内置防腐剂，放了九十年还是会过期的。”

美国队长原地思考了一分钟，没搞明白这两人一唱一和到底是说他的脑子坏了还是脸坏了。他更加消沉了，几乎确定朗姆洛是这九十年来第一个说出真相的人。

神盾也许是为了保证美国队长的身心健康让他产生了自己还是长得不错的视觉幻象。

但他还是抱着仅存的一丝希望不肯放弃，他去找了永远最诚实的索尔。

索尔当时正忙着跟他的大型宠物玩相扑游戏。斯蒂夫冲进房间的时候难得地单刀直入。

“Thor,你觉得我漂亮吗?”

索尔顿时被他的狗扑到了地上。

这是什么奇怪的地球玩笑吗?还是......在中庭，一个人脸红心跳紧张兮兮地问另一个人自己是否漂亮基本只有一种情况。

索尔于是停下了手上的动作，严肃认真地皱眉思考了大半个小时人生和前途，最后艰难地做出了一个重大的决定。

他直视着忐忑不安的斯蒂夫正色道:“steve,吾友，我很喜欢你。可是我拒绝。”

 

*

“以前哪个妞不夸我家伙大，我可是引以为豪，结果我前阵子认真喜欢了一个姑娘花了三个月追到手昨晚她哭唧唧地说我把她磨痛了所以拒绝我....”

寇森在会议室里收到黑寡妇"你家队长像个发情了的omega一样到处哭着问别人他美吗你快去把RUM揍一顿“的消息提着两把M16风风火火杀出会议厅找上门来的时候朗姆洛正一边磨刀一边听罗林斯讲他昨晚失败的猎艳经历。

罗林斯在寇森一脸狰狞的“还我女儿你这个负心汉”的表情之下哆哆嗦嗦停止了叙述。

“怎么了?Sir。”朗姆洛顶着脑袋上两把枪口异常冷静地问道。

寇森刚才在会议室接到黑寡妇“你家队长今天像一只发情的omega一样到处可怜兮兮地问别人他美吗你快去把朗姆揍一顿他就会正常了“的消息之后提着两把M16一路杀出房间，此刻的低气压已经传遍了整个房间。如果目光能杀人…可惜不能。

“我把治疗你眼疾的问题排上了日程,Agent Rumlow。以及，你赶紧去找Cap道歉，把他从大厦外面弄回来，现在，立刻，马上！”

朗姆洛找到美国队长的时候，正看到斯蒂夫自告奋勇跑去大厦透明电梯外擦玻璃窗表示要冷静一下，他穿着牛仔裤的大腿贴上玻璃，金色的发丝一缕缕挂在额头，引来了一堆女特工。

朗姆洛在走廊的拐角处站了五分钟，最终还是没有过去道歉。他已经接下了明天抓捕美国队长的任务，他们马上就会像所有的狗血爱情片一样发展成两方对峙。

至少他不想听到这个人真的像电影里一样用那种要哭出来的表情问他“你为什么要这么对我”。

美国队长是个强大而美丽的人，即使他长得并不符合高等人类的审美，他也应该是那样散发着奇妙光芒的存在。他该被所有人喜爱着，而不是毁在爱上了一个不爱他的人身上。

才怪，朗姆洛可没有那么伟大，他只是迫切希望抓美国队长回九头蛇换涂装和造型，打造成一把闪闪发光的武器!关于武器的感情问题，才他妈不关他事呢!九头蛇那个擅长装傻装无辜的小无赖已经够他受的了。

九头蛇可是专业的电击治疗同性恋，他明天会记得让所有人都带上电击棒来治好美国队长的病。

朗姆洛已经计划好了要在大战之前为九头蛇的研究事业做一点贡献，例如他私下写了点宣传稿，以便战斗之前来普渡那些低等人类九头蛇的先进思想:“九头蛇是个有秩序的组织，不生产变态，罪犯和同性恋。秩序来源于痛苦，痛苦来源于电击 。九头蛇拥有最先进的电击技术，采取最科学的精神控制方法，无毒但偶有复发，保修期无限，无效可享受终身治疗。修复性取向，请找九头蛇!”

毫无疑问，九头蛇这种正义的慈善组织最后一定会成功的。

事实证明，上帝为你打开一扇窗，必将关上一扇门。

这个愿望最终没有实现。

冬兵因为当晚喝了过期牛奶在航空母舰上闹肚子，最后被美国队长掐晕了。洞察计划失败。

朗姆洛却实现了另一个梦想。

他整容成功了。他摔进了大厦底下和火焰中央，烧糊了脸上所有的肉。当他回到九头蛇得到治疗之后，就能获得豪华灼伤疤痕套餐，成为比红骷髅更英俊的男人!

可当他醒来的时候，朗姆洛绝望地发现他的希望又落空了，他看到了美国队长那头闪亮的金发。

斯蒂夫罗杰斯目光灼灼地望着他，然后深情地捧住了他的脸。

“我知道你嫌弃我丑，Brock。可既然我们两个现在都这么丑，那为什么不在一起呢。”

朗姆洛惊恐地意识到自己脸上的肉竟然还在，只是多了好几道疤，力气似乎也奇怪地变大了。

FUCK!爱情是美人们的东西，两个丑八怪在一起只是诅咒!

朗姆洛在心里大喊大叫着，全部被堵进了美国队长的嘴里。

还好这只是个梦。

朗姆洛在病床上清醒的第一眼，就看到了他梦寐以求的人，军装，细腰，长腿，大眼睛，没鼻子，没脸皮，撅嘴，红骷髅。

“恭喜你升级了，我的新超级战士，crossbones。”

oh fuck!

朗姆洛捂住了脸。他为什么以前不觉得红骷髅这么丑呢。

他得去把美国队长拐回来。


	4. 恶习难改

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇盾叉，关于说谎者。

Brock rumlow是个骗子。

这点steve很早就察觉了。

这个男人看着他的时候，那种恍如爱慕的眼神，琥珀色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是酒杯里摇晃着的金朗姆。他每一句说出口的话都保持着令人捉摸不透的语调，稳定，自信，带着点rumlow特有的挑衅味道和尾音上扬。

可steve知道他说的不是真话，他说不出原因，他就是知道。不管是“我昨天上午去帮rollins相亲了所以不在神盾”还是“我今天不过来了我有秘密任务不要太想念我”，每一次他凭空失踪的理由都带着半真半假的遮掩。

即便如此，steve愿意相信他说的每一句话。

“cap,你不会说真的吧，我确实很喜欢你，但我以为我们只是普通的friends with benefit,you know?”

rumlow被堵在武器库的墙角，他勾着一边嘴角半倚在桌上，依然用那种独有的上扬语调说着些不着边际的台词。

“brock，我从不对你说谎。”

steve盯着他的琥珀色的眼珠，那里倒影着自己的面孔，阴影之上密密的睫毛不安地颤动了一下。

说谎。 

你在害怕什么?我知道你喜欢我。

steve吻住了他的嘴唇，rumlow在他的手心里颤抖了一下，然后张开了嘴。

rumlow操起来比他看起来诚实得多。

此刻他被钉在steve的阴茎和墙壁之间，背后硌着一堆凸起的金属弹药，光裸的腿大张着被用力压到胸前,悬空在美国队长阴茎上的屁股下是摆满枪支的桌面。rumlow死死抓着steve的肩膀固定自己，他现在不但紧得要命，还疼得浑身颤抖，可他依然固执地努力把自己往身下的阴茎上钉。他总是这样。他渴望着疼痛和被粗暴对待，每当他憋了一肚子谎话的时候。

“用力啊cap，你就这点力气吗?”

他又在撒谎，但是这根本骗不了任何人。steve只是不愿意拆穿他。

他们这次有些粗暴了，这里没有润滑也没有什么能让对方躺上去的地方，但是他忍不住。是rumlow主动要求的这些，他先把他的屁股顶到自己老二上来的，总是这样。steve叹了口气，放轻了动作。

“你用不着这么急着想死于纵欲过度，rumlow。”

rumlow永远都是主动招惹事情的那一个。

steve还记得他们第一次上床的时候，rumlow几乎是以一种要强奸他的气势把他死死按在床上，扭着屁股贴上来，艳红的舌尖划过他胯部的毛发，像只发情的蛇妖。  
现在rumlow低着头发出细若游丝的低低呻吟，每一声都带着疼痛的瑟缩。喉管里发出像漏气一般的垂死呜咽，像是马上就要死在美国队长的冲撞下了。然后他的声音在疼痛中慢慢变了调，仿佛被时间酿成的美酒。

steve握住了他阴茎的前端。

“不可以漏出来，会弄脏枪的。”

rumlow回以他一声软弱的呜咽。

“你爱我吗?”

 

rumlow看了他一眼，眼珠上雾气朦胧，睫毛颤动着阖了下来。

steve知道他又要说谎了。

“我爱你，你知道的。”

steve决定相信这句话。

事实上这句话steve等了太久，久得他不愿意怀疑。

那支枪最后还是被弄脏了，还被无情地丢掉一旁独自冷却。

他们两个顺理成章地在一起了，全神盾的人都看得出来他俩那纠缠不清的关系，听到这个消息甚至没人感到惊讶。大家对他俩开玩笑，steve红着脸转移话题，rumlow就一副夸张的占有模样模仿Thor的语气对他大声喊“steve吾爱”然后跑过来抱着他的胳膊死不松手。steve喜欢他的热情，又为此感到无所适从的恐慌。  
rumlow依然对所有人都笑嘻嘻的，对每个人调情是他的本能，就像他渴望着疼痛一样。他总是一副吊儿郎当的样子开着不大不小的玩笑。玩笑----谎话，至少steve这么认为。就连昨天下午做了什么，他都会下意识地拒绝说出来，像是什么自动开启的自我保护机制。  
这个每天睡在他枕边的男人到底藏了多少需要用调笑和谎言掩盖的秘密?他对自己说的话有几句发自真心?

steve不知道，但他不是傻子。

brock是爱他的。steve相信这句话，他能只靠这句话和rumlow幸福地活过一生。

他这么想。

直到在电梯里撞上一群杀气腾腾的特战队员时他还是这么想。

“这不是私人恩怨。”

rumlow用那种在steve看来极其性感的姿势手持电击棒与他对峙，这次他的睫毛没有颤抖。那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛像每一次望向他那样闪闪发光，形容冷酷，steve看不出其中一点点其他的情绪。他悲哀地意识到，这恐怕是他们认识以来，他所认识的那个rumlow最真实的时刻。

steve的脑中回想起了他们互相说过的那几千几百句“我爱你”，这不会是谎言，至少这句话不会是，这句话怎么可能是谎言?这当然是私人恩怨! 都是因为自己总在房间里播放环球金曲，因为不准他不洗手就吃饭，因为总是把他口袋里各种带着香水味的电话号码扔掉，因为每天逼他早餐喝牛奶，因为每晚都要看同一个台的肥皂剧，因为每一次做爱都要逼着他说我爱你....因为这一切的一切都他妈是错的！不该发生的事情每天都在发生！

而自己却还愚蠢地以为谎话说久了总会像每一部电视剧里的爱情故事一样变成真的。

以后不会了。

steve最后看了一眼躺在地上的rumlow,转身打破玻璃跳了出去。

他终结了洞察计划，他还找到了bucky。没有rumlow的谎言，一切都变得很顺利 ，前方只剩下一条路，他却连头都看不见。

steve最后一次见到rumlow是在神盾的审讯室里，他还是那副欠揍的荷尔蒙溢出模样，全身都是伤，裸露的皮肤上还渗着灼伤未愈的血迹，神盾不会在意这些，他现在只不过是一个九头蛇而已。  
steve说他想过他们两个的未来。  
rumlow说他也想过。  
没有神盾，没有复仇者，没有什么狗屁的美国队长，九头蛇万岁，这就是他的未来。  
这句话即将出口的时候，rumlow换了一句话。

“你亲我一下我就说，steve 。”

这是steve平时最爱看的肥皂剧里男主用来挽回女主的台词，每次他调到这个台，rumlow都会大喊大叫地扑过来跟他抢遥控。 

美国队长第一次拒绝了他。

 

rumlow对fury说他会效忠神盾， 勤勤恳恳办事，踏踏实实做人，以后不会再撒谎也不干坏事，语气陈恳，声泪俱下，叙述中间夹杂着无数听起来曲折离奇的九头蛇风格悲情小故事。fury意味深长地看着他，竟然同意了。  
就这样，rumlow最终又成了steve的同事，还是队长，但是这次不一样了，他在另一边，看不清楚的那一边，黑漆漆的，带着他那些还活下来的九头蛇老队友帮神盾撒谎。

steve阻止自己去想他。

rumlow还是吊儿郎当地闹腾得不行 。作战时往最要命的地方冲，然后带着一身伤炫耀般凯旋归来，他对所有人大笑着谎话连篇，还总能轻松把到姑娘。复仇者们对rumlow很是敌意，但他跟bucky在九头蛇看起来关系不错，经常会跑出去喝酒。bucky有时候兴致勃勃地要拉steve一起出去，他每一次都拒绝。

他们很少见面，每次rumlow远远地与他隔着人群视线交汇，总会迅速移开目光，睫毛颤抖。

steve知道他憋着一肚子谎话，可是他找不到人说了。

steve有点开心。

直到有一次他在更衣室撞见了rumlow，这本不是前九头蛇编制特工的身份能进入的地方，他没有走进去，就这么站在了半开的门外。

rumlow被按在衣柜上，他的脊背磕着铁柜发出金属的吱嘎响声。一条明晃晃的金属臂横过他的肩膀抵住他的锁骨 。rumlow的嘴角噙着他最熟悉的笑容，睫毛微微颤抖着，眼珠亮得像灯光下闪烁的朗姆酒，就好像他此时此刻看的是他所爱的steve。

接下来他会用那种尾音上扬的懒散语调说:“steve，愿者上钩。”

这个时候他会得到一个吻。

而bucky看起来很开心。

steve没有作声。

他不知道bucky和rumlow在九头蛇到底是什么样的感情,但是他不会再放任这个骗子继续做乱了。bucky不可以再承受任何来自九头蛇的伤害。

steve当晚找到了那个骗子，狠狠地揍了他，让他离bucky远一点，不准再对bucky说你那满嘴恶毒的谎话。

rumlow在满是灰尘的地上爬了几步拉住他的裤腿不让他走，额角的血糊到牛仔裤上，脸上露出了可怜兮兮的挽留表情。

“bucky说他喜欢我，我们差一点要接吻了。”

他在骗bucky。

“可是我拒绝了他,我喜欢你。”

就像他一直骗我一样。

“这样的话就离他远一点，不要再对我说谎了，rumlow。”

rumlow明显地愣住了，然后咧出他标志性的流氓笑容，无赖般拉着steve的裤腿说我离他远点你是不是就会和我交往，你亲我一下我就离他远点。

steve痛苦地看着这个男人，突然很想把阴茎插进那张满是谎话的嘴，用力地顶到喉管的最深处，卡住声带，噎得他流出眼泪，发不出声音。他最好被顶穿喉咙，再也说不出话，然后他就会用那种脆弱的，无助的眼神望着自己。他会是一个乖乖听话的，安静的rumlow,再也没有力气想他那些坏心思。

这个想法只在他脑中停留了一瞬。他是Steve Rogers ，他不会伤害别人，即使那是个大骗子。

Steve 最后看了眼地上的男人血迹斑斑的唇角和睫毛下金棕色的眼珠，摇了摇头。

“你从不说实话，但我已经不介意了。”

rumlow看起来还想说点什么，但他最后什么都没说。steve也没有回头看他，让他像条死狗一样趴在地板上，反正明天他就又活蹦乱跳了。

bucky第二天看起来很沮丧，steve知道他做对了，他保护了他单纯的好友。bucky委屈着脸说他昨天跟rumlow表白，rumlow无情拒绝告诉他一直喜欢steve，可是又觉得steve很讨厌自己，从来不跟他喝酒也不跟他说话，他不知道怎么办才好。

“steve，你不讨厌他的吧?对他好点吧，rum虽然以前是九头蛇但一直对我很好，他也会对你好的。”

steve看着bucky真诚的绿眼睛张了张嘴，一句话都说不出来。

这个恶习难改的，狡猾的骗子。

傍晚bucky再次来拉他一起喝酒的时候，steve没有拒绝。

 

第三天steve在任务中遭到了伏击，他独自一人站在满是尸体的通道中央，听到rumlow在叫他的名字。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样?你不是永远是逃得最快的那一个吗？”steve跑过来，呼吸急促，声音听起来格外粗砺，不知是否因为愤怒。在他的印象里这个男人最擅长原地复活，所以他应该没什么好担心的。

应该是这样的。

他皱着眉帮黑发男人包扎伤口，rumlow的腹部中了一枪，满脸血污。偏偏笑得一脸欠揍 ，活蹦乱跳得像只精力过剩的疯狗。

“哎呀...Captain America终于会讲冷笑话了。都是我的功劳，对吧？”Rumlow主动抬起腰方便steve缠住伤口，手臂亲昵地揽上他的脖子。“本来想编个谎把那边的秃头引过来，谁知道这里有这么多人迎接我。”

“你真是恶习难改，rumlow。”

“至少我没对winter撒过谎。”

steve被堵了一下，随后意识到这家伙只是习惯性地招惹他。

“只剩你一个?”他问。

“刚刚那边那个还在喘气，三分钟前没动静了。”

steve过去检查了一下，那小伙子大张着嘴，已经死透了。他又把整个房间仔细检查了一圈，没发现别的活人。

“你怎么现在才来!我都快生了！”rumlow这才抱怨起来。steve感觉有点无奈。他看着rumlow一脸痛不欲生的样子却仍夸张地撅起嘴，用被血液染红的双手捂着包扎之前肚子上难以忽视的巨大开口的位置。

他不明白rumlow究竟是怎样混合两种表情的。

但他知道Rumlow不是第一次腹部中弹，整个神盾都知道他是最不怕痛的自虐狂。为这种人担心简直毫无意义。

“过来抱抱我怎么样，cap。”

“别闹了，受伤了就安静一点。”

steve询问完救援的事情，他故意让自己急于行动的身体被耽搁一会儿，最后还是无可奈何地走过去俯下身。

rumlow又是一脸得逞地对他勾起嘴角，Steve就知道会是这样。不过他没料到rumlow会伸手拍上自己的裆部，惊得他差点往后摔到一堆尸体上。

“我有点想念他了，他来得和今天的你一样慢，这个我倒不介意。把你的big boy放出来让我见见好不好?”

rumlow还嫌冲击不够一般恬不知耻地伸出舌尖舔了圈嘴唇。

“想操我吗Cap,我现在动不了不会反抗，你可以尽情实践你对我肮脏的小幻想......”

steve脑子里嗡得一声，涨红的血管迅速烧到耳根。

“你....”

“如果你有的话。”rumlow淡淡补充道。

他努力稳了稳自己的心神才保持住了脸上的表情，轻手轻脚把rumlow从地上捞起来放到背上。他的理智提醒他rumlow没那么娇贵但是......

rumlow立刻八爪章鱼一样缠住他，还在背上故意扭了扭。

“cap你不抱我走吗?就是抱新娘那种，你不是不会吧？连winter都那么抱过我.....”

“够了你快闭嘴!”steve忍无可忍地出声道。这家伙又开始了，永远都在得寸进尺。更可笑的是自己永远会把底线后挪一步。

“我挺想让你抱我的，真的。”

为了这样一个谎话连篇的家伙。

Steve觉得自己的头顶都快冒出烟来，自己如果再继续和他纠缠下去迟早要谢顶，“你好好安静地别出声，回去随便你怎么闹。”

回去我想揍你一顿。

steve悄悄这么想着，但他不确定自己到时候下的了手。

“回去你就不会陪我了，全神盾都知道美国队长讨厌brock rumlow。”rumlow趴在他背后幽幽地冒出一句，竟然有点委屈，Steve怀疑自己的耳朵，他不相信Brock能表现此种情绪。他甚至怀疑Brock是不是偷偷地跟bucky玩久了导致这俩人都快融合了。

“这样吧，你亲我一下我就不说话。”

这话听起来有点认真。

brock rumlow可不会因为一个吻而安静下来，而Steve早就认识到他是个怎样游刃有余的骗子。

steve有点心软，他回过头。

rumlow似乎也没想到他真的同意了，他焦急地一点点艰难挪动着脑袋从侧面把嘴唇凑上来，磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才完成了他们长久以来的第一个吻。没够到唇心，rumlow只亲到了嘴角，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔steve的唇瓣。

steve在rumlow还要得寸进尺之前赶紧把头回过来了。

Steve听过一个说法，如果不相信某种征兆，那就向前看，向前看就好。

“这下你开心一点了吗?别再闹腾了。”

rumlow发出了一声浅浅的鼻音，然后真的不说话了，他把头埋进steve后颈的金发里，安静了一会儿。rumlow的鼻息浅浅蹭着steve的脖子，痒嗖嗖的。

steve现在觉得很安心 ，如果这家伙能一直这么安静就好了。没有他那满嘴谎话，他们会过得很幸福，或许。

steve又走过了两排通道，救援队伍还是没有来，看来要等一阵子了。

“rumlow,你还得再坚持一会儿，痛的话就说出来，你要告诉我。”

特战队长的皮肤软软地蹭着美国队长的后颈，像是某种安静的撒娇。Steve很久没有见过他这么柔软的姿态了。 

他有些不习惯他满嘴胡话的特战队长这么安静了，现在轮到他想说点什么，随便什么。即便是谎话也好。

一个想法俘获了他。

“如果你还愿意的话，我们还是可以继续交往...我...我还是喜欢你，你知道的。”

 

Steve从不对rumlow撒谎。

“你可以说话，用不着跟我赌气。”

Steve亲了rumlow，又一次履行了自己的诺言。rumlow这次一定又想骗到他。

 

“brock.brock?”

他不介意了。

“bro...ck?”

 

 

 

 

brock rumlow是大骗子。

然而这一次他没有说谎。

这个天生的骗子正如steve 所希望的那样再也不会用那张聒噪的嘴吐出各种伤害人的谎话了。

可steve一点都不开心。

他想要说些什么，他拼命调动他词汇贫乏的大脑想要说出一些随便什么来。他可以的，他总是能轻易说出一些令人不知所措想要出口反驳的话，例如一点不惹人发笑的笑话，那些老生常谈的，无聊的训诫，对祖国光明与正义的美好憧憬，作为大龄单身青年对爱情的向往，甚至是那些咄咄逼人充满误解的迫人开口辩白的话，还有他和rumlow的未来，他们多久没做爱了，他甚至还没有用抱新娘的姿势抱过rumlow呢。他必须说点什么!不管什么都好!这样rumlow就会像以前一样受不了地大叫着扑过来，堵住他的嘴，然后用更响亮的谎话来打断!

但是他的喉咙像是被什么堵住了，卡得像磨旧的齿轮，不停地转动着转动着却在原地死死堵住所有的出路和缝隙，把声带拉得笔直绷紧，一点声音都发不出。

Steve Rogers一个人和一群碎石瓦砾站在空旷的回廊里，背上的重量从未如此真实。 他的声带突突振动着，发出了声孤独的哀嚎。

 

“别装了，我知道你又在骗我。”

他说了一句谎话。 

 

 

END


	5. 无论黑夜怎样漫长，白昼总会到来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾叉

斯蒂夫.罗杰斯是应该有一个情人的，倘若迎合世人暧昧的猜测。  
他黑衣黑发，墨水一般深沉的眼睛，微笑的时候歪歪挑起嘴角，像一只恶作剧得逞的黑猫。他是抓不住的幽灵，每天在夜晚降临时出现，在曙光升起前消失。  
拥有这样一个神出鬼没的恋人，斯蒂夫的大部分时间都寂寞着。  
在没有任务也没有人需要他陪伴的时刻，斯蒂夫独自窝在他小小的公寓里，地面潮湿，房间幽暗，他穿着老头衫在台灯下描绘桌上的盆栽，收音机里史琪特.戴维斯夹杂着老旧杂音的歌声如时间一般漫长悠远。  
这时候，他的恋人会从打开的窗户里跳进来，那平日里锋利深刻的面容随着他一扬眉一挑唇变得活色生香。昏暗的灯光照着他高高的眉弓下幽深的眼窝，在削瘦的面颊下打出大片阴影。  
黑色的男人会带着黑夜的凉意一路跑向等待他的恋人，他搂主斯蒂夫的脖子，夜雾中湿漉漉的雨水蹭了一脸。但他俩都不在意这个，男人吻上斯蒂夫干燥的嘴唇，沙哑低沉的嗓音在呼出的热气之中一字一句拖出长长的尾音。

“s t e v e ~ ”

“s t e v e ~ ”

 

“s t e v e ~ ”

 

今天的朗姆洛有些不对劲。  
斯蒂夫傍晚回家的时候没有开灯，窗户大开着，雨水伴着风声摇曳作响。  
斯蒂夫没来得及脱鞋，他随手放下手中的汉堡和奶酪，跑过去抱住了蹲在墙角的朗姆洛。  
超级战士的恋人在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，他缩成一团，本来就不高大的身躯变得更小了。  
“怎么了？brock?”  
朗姆洛抬头看他，睁着他滚圆的惊恐的眼珠，毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖着，什么声音都没发出来。  
斯蒂夫觉得对方像是满怀戒备的小动物，似乎下一秒就会发出惨叫。  
“没事了，没事了。受伤了吗？有什么想要告诉我？”

朗姆洛这次张大了嘴，他看起来努力想要告诉自己些什么，但是喉咙卡壳了半天，失去了声音般说不出任何一个音节。喉间的气流鼓动着，他艰难地对斯蒂夫做了一个口型，手指紧紧掐住对方的肩膀，像是要挽留些什么。  
斯蒂夫看懂了。  
他想要亲吻对方发白的唇瓣，灯光在此刻突兀地亮起，世界成了一片白昼。

“我爱你，steve.”

斯蒂夫躺在床上。  
眼前的天花板和刺目的白色灯光亮堂得就像是真的到了天堂，他忍不住半眯了眼睛。  
床前围着好大一群人，复仇者们集齐了大半，一个个都露出了如释重负的复杂表情。娜塔莎在他胸口狠狠锤了一拳被班纳博士手忙脚乱地阻止了，托尼的脸上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠，他翻了个白眼快步走开，巴基凑近了脸，眼眶通红地给了他的好友一个大大的笑容。  
“你没事了！steve！你没事了！看看我们！你还认得我们对吧！”  
房间里响起了各种各样难以辨认的欢呼声和喜极而泣的哭腔，斯蒂夫微笑着点了点头。  
他想起来了，胸口致命的枪伤和九头蛇血红的标志，不过这一切都过去了，他还活着，大家也都还活着。

斯蒂夫参加完派对回到公寓时已经是凌晨两点，他拒绝了巴基留他住宿的邀请。  
那句清晰的告白还言犹在耳，斯蒂夫知道是朗姆洛唤醒了他，他的恋人知道关于他的一切却因身份的制约而无法出现，只能独自在人群之外挽留斯蒂夫，一遍一遍地呼唤他的名字，祈祷恋人能够在世间为他停留。

 

斯蒂夫打开了灯。

 

朗姆洛就在那里，他一副无赖模样吊儿郎当倚在沙发上，朝斯蒂夫勾起了半边嘴角。

“那句话，我想再听你说一遍，brock,亲爱的。”

朗姆洛手脚并用地攀上了超级战士被夜雾浸湿的身躯，贴上自己火热的胸膛，滚烫的气流缓缓渡进斯蒂夫耳中。

“我爱你....”

斯蒂夫一把将他按倒在沙发上，另一只手捏上了朗姆洛挺翘的屁股。

“我也爱你，brock。”

朗姆洛发出一阵恶魔般的大笑，他胡乱地扯着斯蒂夫的衬衫和皮带，在笑声中含糊不清地说着“我知道你没了我就是不行对吧”之类的话。

斯蒂夫咧着嘴纵容了他对自己衬衫的蹂躏，他喜欢朗姆洛志得意满的模样，高傲的，自负的，又狂又野，非常性感。

 

朗姆洛在斯蒂夫这一次几近死亡的重伤之后变得相当黏人。如果以前的他是四处撒欢怎么都拉不住的野马，现在就是柔顺的家猫，每一次斯蒂夫回家都会被扑个满怀，身上清新泥土和药水的味道灌满他的鼻息。

“你最近怎么总是能这么早回家?fury放你假了?”斯蒂夫耷拉着拖鞋将面包放进烤箱，微笑着看朗姆洛叼着烟稀里哗啦摆盘子。

“我受伤了。”朗姆洛掀了一下T恤露出小腹上的绷带,“腹部中弹，会清闲几天。”

“让我看看，还疼吗?”

“有一点，我故意的。”朗姆洛撇撇嘴，“那独眼秃头太抠门了，我们这些九头蛇编制工资又低还不放假，我只好手动请病假。”

“我去跟他商量...”

“别别别，要是局长大人知道我有本事跟美国队长吹枕边风，你以后就见不着我了。”  
朗姆洛吐出一口烟，用毫不在意的混账笑容打发了忧心忡忡的超级战士。  
斯蒂夫拧起了眉。

“听我说，我们不需要这样偷偷摸摸的，你没必要这么委屈，我们公开吧，我们结婚吧，brock...”

“嘘....”朗姆洛用食指堵住对方的嘴唇,“你知道老混账.朗姆洛不需要这些，你也不要为了我自毁名声。你还活着，我还活着，我们互相相爱，还能一起吃饭打炮，我很满足，好吗?”

“可我希望给你一个公平的位置，brock。”斯蒂夫不愿意放弃，他是个传统正直的男人，爱上一个恶徒是他这一生唯一做错的一件事，而如今他渴望为此错得更多。

 

“我爱你。”他又重复了一遍，“我爱你。”

 

朗姆洛再次为这句话爆发出大笑:“我也爱你亲爱的。”

他指了指已经停止的烤箱，握住斯蒂夫的手。  
“可我一想到我俩要在那教堂里穿着愚蠢的白礼服十指相扣玩亲亲就笑得停不下来!该死的罗林斯能为这事嘲笑我一辈子。”

朗姆洛是一个黑色的男人，这个颜色贯穿了他的生命。隐藏者，背叛者，刺杀者，火药，鲜血，烟尘，他热爱在漆黑的夜幕中穿梭，也擅长在一团泥水和血污之中摸黑生存，亮堂光明的圣洁之地不适合他，也关不住他。

而斯蒂夫.罗杰斯是一个完完全全相反的存在。

美国队长为此感到了忧伤。 

 

“steve你是不是放了个屁?”朗姆洛不合时宜地打断了超级战士的愁肠。

“嗯....?”斯蒂夫闻到味道的瞬间，身体已经预先做出反应，他猛力将朗姆洛扑倒在地，牢牢压在身下。  
前门升腾起耀眼的火光，巨大的爆炸生轰然炸响。

朗姆洛在超级战士的体重之下龇牙咧嘴，他骂了声“操”就侧一滚翻到窗边，一脚踩上窗沿对斯蒂夫做了个“再会”的手势，下一秒就不见了踪影。

这时山姆正从破了个大洞的正门冲进厨房。

“嘿cap，抱歉这次的敌人有点麻烦影响到你了，你有看见他吗?那家伙一身黑，动作快得像只野猫，应该就在这附近。”

“抱歉我没有看到，我现在跟你们一起去找。”斯蒂夫抓起沙发上的外套。

“cap你桌上怎么这么多碗，今晚有客人?你可没请我们来做过客呢。”

“我不太会做饭，不过你不嫌弃的话下次欢迎过来。”

黑人又看了一眼摆了一桌的盘子和厨房里满满当当的食材，露出了一个意味深长的眼神。

面包依旧安静地躺在烤箱里。

 

“你最近是不是特别想念我?brock”斯蒂夫难得的开了个玩笑，他刚刚放倒了整片区域所有的敌人，正在寻找一条合适的单兵突入路线，而朗姆洛就在此刻出现了。

确切的说，朗姆洛并没有真正出现，但是斯蒂夫知道他来了。

最近朗姆洛现身的频率越来越高，而且总能在各种刁钻的地方窜出来，像是在跟他玩某种躲猫猫的游戏。只要斯蒂夫身边别无旁人，他就会在不到十米的距离看到对方。

“这样我会以为你偷偷在跟着我，你爬窗翻墙的技术已经赶上娜塔莎了。”

“是我感受到你的思念来找你了,我的斯蒂夫一定很寂寞，他在心里叫我的名字呢。”

朗姆洛露出一个狡黠的笑容，从墙角的阴影深处向他走来。

男人穿着漆黑的作战服，没有戴面具，高高竖起的发型一丝不乱。

“你还是这么厉害，可是几十年后我大概就是个爬都爬不起来的糟老头了。”

“你现在也是个超级战士，你忘了?”

“我可是个老超级战士。”

朗姆洛端着枪走在离他三步远的身后，那是他们合作时最习惯的战斗位置，斯蒂夫四处警戒着每一个角落，地面墙角的污水映着他们的步履匆匆，朗姆洛一脚踏上一滩泥水，打散了他模糊不清的倒影。

 

“你这次是什么任务?”

 

“嘘，这可是九头蛇的秘密，独眼秃头不会高兴我告诉任何人。”朗姆洛冲他眨眨眼，“我知道你会先杀到这里，所以偷偷来找你，免得你一个人寂寞。”

“你的伤怎么样了?那天晚上......”

身后传来了后续部队杂乱的脚步声。

“我得走了，可不能让他们看见你的秘密情人，回见。”

朗姆洛的身影随着第一个出现在尽头的队员消失在墙角，像是从来没有存在过一般悄然融入沉寂的黑暗。 

“CAP你在笑什么？”

斯蒂夫微笑着摇了摇头。

后来的队员在回忆录里写到:  
“罗杰斯队长总会在一个人的时候看起来很开心，问他，他也只是笑笑，什么都不说。  
队长还喜欢开窗，他不管在哪都会先把窗打开，时不时望着窗外阳光中细碎的尘土露出幸福的笑容。”

万人敬仰的美国队长临近去世的时候，身边挤满了各种各样的人，瞻仰的，祈祷的，关心的，参观的，熟悉的，陌生的，斯蒂夫苍老昏花的眼珠已经看不太分明，一个一个一群一群的人来来去去，像是不停快进的录像带播放着街道上五颜六色的人群，人们的表情在床头快速地变换着，张张合合的许多张嘴，发出磁带卡住时的呲呲噪音。  
他没有看到那个一身漆黑的男人，他等待着，日日夜夜不肯合眼。  
他们几年了?  
斯蒂夫记不清了，没有人能比他活得更像个妖怪，就连巴基也在两年还是三年前离开人世，他的儿孙们昨天下午刚来探望过他，喊他爷爷的那个青年眼睛圆滚滚的，头发长长地耷拉着，有点像巴基。  
斯蒂夫想了一会，有点想不起来他的模样了，巴基的所有后代都叫他爷爷，满满的一屋子，密密麻麻，形状各异。

可是他，世人眼里，寂寞的，忠贞的斯蒂夫.罗杰斯，没有儿女，也没有亲友陪伴的美国队长，即将一个人孤独死去。

没有人知道斯蒂夫有一个情人，他叫朗姆洛。他黑衣黑发，墨水一般深沉的眼睛，微笑的时候歪歪挑起嘴角，像一只恶作剧得逞的黑猫。  
斯蒂夫突然很想放声大叫，他想站起来冲出去大喊，他想打开喇叭广播世界，他想大声告诉所有人他深爱着这个男人。

“rumlow”  
“我的......Rumlow”

时间到了，Jarvis毫无起伏的声音在遥远的白色天花板上响起，将另一波试图涌入的人群隔离在外。

 

他还是没有来。

他还爱我吗？

他还活着吗？  
斯蒂夫不肯闭上眼睛，他望向墙壁上的窗，它关的紧紧的，隔断了这个明亮的房间与外界所有的通道。  
他知道了。  
他知道了!  
因为窗户没有开!  
朗姆洛已经不年轻了，他现在跟自己一样是个连站起来都困难的小老头，他不从里面把窗户打开，朗姆洛怎么还能像以前一样撬开跳进来呢?  
斯蒂夫颤颤巍巍地抬起他许久没有用力的手一把扯掉了身上所有的针头，氧气罩滑落在一边，他笨重的身体连同被子滚下了床。  
朗姆洛在等他!  
朗姆洛窗户的另一边等他!  
斯蒂夫艰难地在地板上挪动着，一步一步爬向那扇紧闭的窗户。  
他们耗费了一生的精力在无尽悠长的黑夜中偷窃着甜蜜的时光，幽会的每一次都像是为世人所耻一般偷偷摸摸，他该为他们已经所剩无几的将来战斗一次!为他那孤独隐藏在黑夜里的恋人带回光明的白昼。  
所幸一切都还来得及。  
头发花白的斯蒂夫就像他第一次走向战场那样挺起了胸膛，他颤抖着手指推开了窗户。  
窗外空洞洞的，漆黑一片。  
朗姆洛在窗外对他挑起嘴角，他也已经老掉了牙，但眉眼之间风流依旧。清晨的第一缕阳光照在他雪白的大衣上，折射出飞舞跳跃的细小尘埃。那就是斯蒂夫想象中他们步入教堂的模样。  
“我知道，你没有我就是不行，对吧?”  
他的声音更低哑了，一字一字拖着长长的懒散尾音。  
斯蒂夫的眼眶浸满了滚烫的泪水，他隔着那扇窗拥紧他老不正经的恋人。  
“嗯，还好你一直都在。”

他们第一次在白昼之下拥抱，此刻斯蒂夫的心跳就像身后机械的尖叫警报一样响亮。阳光照亮了超级战士的一头白发，年轻的美国队长在博物馆里的屏幕上快乐地大笑着。

 

我叫苏珊娜.巴恩斯。你没有猜错，我是詹姆斯.巴恩斯的后代。  
老实说我对不知几十代之前的老祖宗没什么特别感情，倒是很羡慕他那长久不衰的寿命，简直像什么漫画里的设定。还有他那条闪闪发光金属胳膊也挺酷的，弟弟就很想要一条。  
说到老祖宗的好朋友斯蒂夫.罗杰斯，他就没有詹姆斯这么酷了，但他可是个超级大好人。  
好到什么程度呢?全世界的人都喜欢他。  
好人做成像他这样也真是一项技术活。  
我出生的时候错过了他还活着的那个年代，所以对我来说，这个死亡的传奇也只能在那些课本、录像和杂志里看到，跟华盛顿克林顿那些名字在同一个分类里。我不是真的多想谈论他，但是老师要求交一篇关于美国队长的作文，这真是无聊透了对吧?这年头，哪一个正常的女孩子会喜欢谈论一个不会唱歌跳舞也不会谈情说笑的男人呢。  
不过美国队长也不是全然无料可爆，据说他临死之前拼尽全力打开了病房门口的窗户，死死扒住窗框，谁都拉不走他，像是要跳下去一样。上帝啊那可是七十三楼，他该不是看到什么奇怪的死前幻觉了吧。  
还听说他在佩姬死后一个情人都没有，到死还是光棍一根。嘿嘿，对爱情忠诚?我才不信!那可是长达几百年的生命，要我说他没找过其他女人，除非是基佬。  
为了那篇天杀的作文我今天还跑去美国队长博物馆了，巴恩斯中士的脸放大在屏幕上看真是帅翻了!尤其是冬兵时期，难怪街上这么多小男孩模仿他的打扮!  
我还在那看到了一个小小的石碑，它太小了，我敢打赌没几个人像我这么机智会注意到它。  
这上面写着:  
Brock Rumlow 死于2017年7月4日  
前九头蛇超级战士，代号“Crossbones”,枪械大师，后归入神盾。  
美国队长Steve Rogers 于内战重伤，brock rumlow为救治队长牺牲。

短短几行字，完全勾不起我对这家伙的任何映象。  
这是谁?在哪本资料里出现过?九头蛇?一个该死的九头蛇也有资格进博物馆?美国队长这一生最大的污点说不定就是被一个九头蛇救了性命。  
谁能记得他呢?  
罗杰斯会为此感激他吗?  
在他那几百年的漫长寿命里，不管什么都是不值一提的路人吧。也只有像巴恩斯老祖宗这样的人，才能长长久久地在陪他身边。  
啊已经十二点了，霍华德还等着我吃午饭呢。  
糟糕，我脸上长了一颗痘，这下该怎么办。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补一下一开始的脑咚，就是大盾重伤需要超级战士作为药引，作为恋人的叉骨自愿牺牲，一命换一命，他融入了美国队长的骨血之中。Steve只能在独自一人的时候看到叉骨跟他厮混  
> 因为潜意识早就知道了叉骨不存在了，其他人看不到的，所以为了合理化别人看不到叉骨，就设定自己独自一人的时候叉骨会跑来找他，其他时间都在忙些任务。  
> CAP绝对不会怀疑RUM的真实性，神盾也绝对不会告诉CAP这件事，况且CAP又表现得极端正常，所以他们欺骗着，自欺着，这样愉快地度过了一生。


	6. 怎样正确地说遗言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬叉+盾叉

巴恩斯没有预料到事情的发展。

疲惫、尸体和血腥的味道掩盖了一切真相，而他们两个被困在在这罕无人际的废弃基地已经三天两夜了。

他不知道朗姆洛什么时候受的伤，也不知道他是怎么受的伤。朗姆洛一直就那样跟在他两步半的身后，又吵又烦，活蹦乱跳，有时巴恩斯恨不能把他就地按倒扒掉裤子操他半个小时让他累得安静下来。他确实该这么做的，这样就不会到现在才发现问题了。  
朗姆洛连续三次开枪没打中人且差点把自己摔进乱石坑的时候巴恩斯还嘲笑了他体力不行一定是他俩最近做得不够多。然后他就在巴恩斯干巴巴的笑声中突然倒下了。巴恩斯伸手揽住他的腰想要抱住他，摸到一手粘糊糊的猩红液体。

 

事情一旦开始变得不好，就只会越来越糟。  
朗姆洛在咳血。他的肺部受伤了，血珠从他惨白的唇上流下来，划过下巴消失在高耸的衣领里。他的胸腹被开了两个洞，多亏了俄罗斯的冰雪天气，让他能够撑到现在。  
而他还在笑，笑得像是他几分钟前，几个小时前，几天前那样生机蓬勃。  
巴恩斯蹲在朗姆洛的身边拿脏兮兮的袖口帮他擦干净嘴巴的血渍，就像以前朗姆洛帮他擦奶沫一样。他的脸颊越鼓越高，眼眶也开始红了，可是他没有哭。  
他不能哭。   
他哭了就真的会糟糕了。  
朗姆洛捏住了巴恩斯的包子脸，他慢慢凑上来想要吻住小混蛋撅得高高的红唇，但是头抬了一半又脱力倒回了墙上。巴恩斯按住他的后脑，俯下脸来粗暴地咬住了他的嘴唇和舌头，把口腔里满满的血腥味卷到自己嘴里。  
朗姆洛喘气的声音像破风箱，每吸进一丝冰冷的空气，肺部都燃起灼烧的疼痛。眼前的景物变得模糊，他知道自己撑不了多久了，而小混蛋还在努力憋着不让自己哭出来。  
“你得好好活下去，跟steve一起。”  
朗姆洛的声带也变得破烂起来，像损耗过度的旧磁带。但他得说完这几句话，在他还清醒的时候。  
“放屁放屁!不准说遗言!”小混蛋嚎叫着，他紧紧拽住朗姆洛的胳膊，声音里漏出哭腔。  
“你休想对我始乱终弃!”  
真是熟悉的混账腔调。  
“我第一次看见你就喜欢你了，那时你看都不看我一眼....也是在北方的雪地里，就像现在一样....你很漂亮。”  
“我那时看到你了，我记得的，你气宇轩昂得像个愚蠢的新兵。”  
巴恩斯抽噎着，“每次你消失了，我就要发疯。其实每一次我都很清醒，我只是知道这样做你就会回来…..”  
朗姆洛笑了起来，又被血咳了回去。巴恩斯想拍拍他的背，手伸到一半又缩回来。他不是很确定该怎么做。  
“你回去后可不准对steve发疯。”  
“可你得活着跟我回去见他.....我不会一个人回去…他会哭的....”  
朗姆洛拉住了他的手。  
“James barnes。”  
“我在。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也...爱你。”  
小混蛋哭了，而且肯定哭得难看极了。  
朗姆洛微笑着闭上了眼睛，等待他生命中最后一刻的黑暗降临。  
但是他没有等到。  
小混蛋的哭声在他脑中盘旋着越来越响，就像平时吵他睡觉一样坚持不懈，本来快要麻木的伤口都被他哭得痛起来了。  
朗姆洛开始感到焦躁了。他怎么还不走，这么大声很可能吸引到敌人。

 

“我还有很多话没有告诉你，rum。”  
巴恩斯哭了一会儿，接着就絮絮叨叨地自言自语。  
“有些事我想跟你道歉......你鞋子里的增高垫都是我丢的，因为我喜欢你踮起脚来亲我....”他哭着停顿了几秒，打了个嗝,“我总是故意把食物掉到地板上，因为你跪在地上捡东西的时候特别好看....是我跟所有人说你在九头蛇的时候经常主动勾引我的....我嫉妒你那阵子只会勾引steve但是见了我就跑.....那天我没跟你上床是因为你没洗澡.在家里总一副退休老干部的样子...家里那只大金毛是我送人了....”  
朗姆洛猛然睁开了眼睛。  
巴恩斯一下子就噤声了，眼眶红红看着他。  
朗姆洛沉默着跟他对视。  
不得不说，这个情况很尴尬。  
这个时候他本应该就这么迅速利落地死掉，而不是因为一只狗给气活过来了。这简直太娘炮了。  
一个人如果花光了一生的羞耻度讲完了恶心的遗言，却没有像电视剧里面一样露出一个“哎呀很疼我要死了”的表情眼睛一闭头一垂死去，又想不出来讲完遗言后还有什么别的话可说，这么相顾无言看着对方就是不死，这真的是一件特别尴尬的事情。  
他们都互相肉麻地说了“我爱你”，难道现在要为一只金毛开始家庭吵架吗?  
但事实上，朗姆洛真的很生气，为了那只失踪的害他找了一个月的大金毛，他气得心跳都加速了。  
“你....”朗姆洛一个字没说完就又开始咳，巴恩斯反应过来帮他直起上半身。  
“你他妈...咳咳...那只金毛...我花了那么多功夫弄来...好不容易找到那么像steve的.....咳咳咳....你竟然”  
巴恩斯立刻高高撅起了嘴。  
“是你为了那只蠢狗拒绝了三次跟我打电动游戏就为了带它散步!”  
朗姆洛用看火星人的眼神看着他。  
“你吃狗的醋干嘛?”  
“那只狗那么像steve，可你从没想过养一只像我的!”  
像一只狗这件事到底是有什么值得嫉妒?朗姆洛搞不明白。  
“你可以去找一只像你的我会养。”  
“可是那不是你找的!”  
“所以你就不声不响把它送人了?你不打算跟我商量一下吗?”  
这小混蛋真是连我快死了都不忘记给我找麻烦。朗姆洛恶狠狠地这么想着，突然恶从胆边生。  
“我也有事情想跟你道歉... ”  
“嗯?”  
“其实我一直觉得你的屁股没rollins的好看。”  
巴恩斯呆住了。  
“我没有要睡他的意思，我只是这么认为，steve的腰比你细胸也很大还是粉红色的，我真的觉得他特别漂亮，是我见过最漂亮的男人，当然你也很漂亮亲爱的。”  
小混蛋的嘴已经张得够塞下一个鸡蛋了。  
“你上床的时候特别粗鲁，总是拿金属手臂的缝隙夹到我的毛还在我不应期的时候往死里捅，我有时候不得不假装高潮让你快点搞完。亲爱的我不是说你技术不好，只是跟我这辈子睡过的所有人比起来显然还有待提高。”  
巴恩斯的背后开始冒烟了。如果不是朗姆洛现在半死不活而且一副还可以抢救一下的模样，他早已进入冬日战士暴走状态的打砸抢烧模式。  
朗姆洛觉得舒服了点，憋了十几年的事情终于说出来了，临死之人的人权果然比较充分，他决定多为自己争取点权益。  
他呼出最后一口气，眨了眨眼，想再说最后一句话。  
“其实我觉得你长得特像罗伯特.帕丁森，但是他的下巴比你性感多了。”  
巴恩斯一拳砸上了朗姆洛耳边的墙壁，朗姆洛赶紧把头一歪，配合地闭上眼死了。

 

一天后，朗姆洛被抢救了回来。  
他醒过来的时候第一眼就看到巴恩斯牵着一条大金毛站在床前用一种温柔到令人毛骨悚然的笑容看着他。  
“今天天气真好啊，对吗？brock。”  
朗姆洛看了一眼阴云密布的窗外打了个寒战，他的嘴唇颤了颤,做出了一个机智的决定：“who the hell is rumlow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读，八鸡2015年写的垃圾小短篇，对比现在算是一种岁月与成熟的见证。


	7. 梦想家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬叉，一个因为偷懒写烂了的梗

巴恩斯醒来的第一秒，问了朗姆洛在哪。

总之不在这。

本来这个气势汹汹又哑声哑气的小个子男人总会在他睁开眼的一时间准点出现在眼皮底下，大多数时候都是耐心刚刚用尽的难看表情，偶尔也会带着笑容，问巴恩斯感觉怎么样——这种时候他多半做了什么亏心事，给皮尔斯打了小报告之类的。

巴恩斯这时会盯着他看。朗姆洛拿武器面无表情以及类似沉思的眼神毫无办法，而巴恩斯什么都知道。即使刚被洗脑过，他也确信自己的脑子好好的。

而现在，他不这么确定了。

“朗姆洛不在这儿，你知道前九头蛇没法进斯塔克大厦，他们在别的地方受集中管理。”美国队长回答他了。巴恩斯贫乏的脑子里尚记得斯蒂夫是过去的好朋友，模模糊糊，属于另外一个巴恩斯的东西，牙齿洁白，总是泛滥着金色发光的笑容。巴恩斯也想回报一个礼貌的笑容，但他撇了撇嘴角，不太成功。

“我也是前九头蛇。”

“那是因为你被控制了。”

“你们能修理好我？”

“放心吧，兄弟。”

“我去找他。”

“现在还不行，巴基，别为难我好吗？忍一忍，你得和所有人一样守这里的规矩。”

巴恩斯差点脱口而出“那么我就离开这里”，话到嘴边又忍住了。离开这里大概真的见不到朗姆洛了，难道他非得打掉神盾局的大楼，打哭巴基的朋友，像个九头蛇一样搞破坏才能得到想要的吗？巴恩斯也不是多爱朗姆洛，他只是习惯和他在一起了。他想把那个小个子带在身边，当做一个方便随时使用的物件，互相闭上嘴沉默地呼吸，一睁眼就能看到他。

第二天朗姆洛还是不在，巴恩斯忍着没问，如果可以，他也想表现地友好相处。美国队长看起来很忙，和钢铁侠关系也搞得一团乱，但他一点不想帮忙。

巴恩斯第三天又问了这个问题，这次回答的是娜塔莎，一个红发女人，巴恩斯也隐约记得他们一起工作过。

“他出任务去了。”

“哪儿？”

“西西伯利亚，我们也去过的。鹿仔，你像在找妈妈一样。”

对话进行不下去了。

十几年的洗脑下来，他的脑子大概也坏了不少，很难在短时间内应对谈话这种即时反应社交活动。他更想念朗姆洛了，他们之间靠拳头和鸡.巴可以解决一切问题。西伯利亚有大雪和荒原，朗姆洛的脑袋顶在他肩窝上，半边头发上的血结了冰，硬邦邦的，巴恩斯并不觉得有那么冷，他揉小个子青紫的眼眶，那是他刚才情绪失控时失手砸的。小个子往后缩了缩，大概是怀疑冬日战士想弄瞎自己，但他在巴恩斯顽固的力道下屈服了，没有动。冬日战士试图揉散那里的淤血，过了一会，朗姆洛窝在他怀里睡着了，蜷曲的双腿袋鼠似的并拢，太安静了，和死了也差不多。那很好，他醒来的第一眼就会看到自己。

巴恩斯从朗姆洛口袋里摸出一包包装袋上印着浣熊的饼干。

——没人帮他摘面具，他该怎么吃呢。

“你可以找个新妈妈，你的朗姆洛可没法总看着你。”

巴恩斯觉得很无聊。他不知道以前和这些人为什么会变成朋友，和她讲话真的很无聊，也就比斯蒂夫稍微好一点。但他得学会忍受，现在巴恩斯是个好人了。

“他走之前来见过你。”娜塔莎突然说道，“他在门外站了一会，进不来，没打扰你睡觉，也算是个好妈妈。”

画面中的朗姆洛站在远远的门外，小小的一个，黑乎乎的。巴恩斯睁开眼睛，看到了身边的斯蒂夫。美国队长色彩鲜艳，红蓝拼块，多么耀眼，就像被给予光环的主角那样一瞬间驻入视觉中心。巴恩斯对老朋友露出笑容，平静，理智而温柔，不像面对朗姆洛常常拳打脚踢。有时候小个子管理人趁他睡着偷偷对其他队友抱怨自己是个毫无必要的管理角色，甚至几次讨论销毁武器(当然巴恩斯醒着)。美国队长也会给巴恩斯递牛奶，比朗姆洛趁超市关门前抢的打折牛奶要更好一些，斯蒂夫.罗杰斯也更加英俊，高大，笑容灿烂，更加——是个好人。现在一切发展似乎接近完美，巴恩斯来到神盾，找回了自己，也找到了不会拳脚相向的亲密对象。

朗姆洛怀里也抱着盒牛奶，带着暖乎乎的体温。他捏了半天，捏得包装皱巴巴，最后又藏起来带了回去。后来他再也没带过牛奶。

前九头蛇的生活在神盾并不好，和被剥夺一切隐私的囚犯差不多，不知道他的牛奶是从哪里弄来的

朗姆洛说冬日战士沉睡的时候低着头，闭着眼，黑乎乎的，就像路边乞讨的梦想家。

研究员纠正他说不是冬日战士，是詹姆斯.巴恩斯中士。

“他什么时候回来？”巴恩斯问道。

“可能得几周吧。”如果活着的话，“你知道他们的，总被派去解决最麻烦的敌人。”

一周之后巴恩斯就不会记得任何事情了。

巴恩斯被洗坏了脑子，只有一周的记忆持续，然后就像盘卡了的磁带一样在蓝色光斑里吱哇乱转。本来这是一个完美的新开始。神盾局的老朋友巴不得他忘了一切，变回那个纯洁善良的詹姆斯.巴恩斯，可惜冬日战士总是忘不了一个九头蛇里名不见经传的小个子。那人没什么特别的，不聪明，打架糟糕，脾气差，也算不上漂亮，在神盾局里只能算个三流货色，你在电影院里看到他可能也不会记得。要不是那东西是个麻烦的双面卧底，神盾也无所谓把朗姆洛也洗个脑重新造个新的神盾局模板的清洁健康版本出来。

为什么不呢？

“他不愿意。看看，你没他的兄弟们那么重要。”

去你妈的。

巴恩斯在心里挥起一拳，把眼前的脸砸进墙壁里，研究员的脸上扎满了刚刚打碎的玻璃片，像只爆了浆的大草莓，下一拳巴恩斯打断了他的喉管，地上的玩意呼哧呼哧抽了一会气。真好，就让他多喘一会，巴恩斯打算拧断他的手肘。

如今的巴恩斯擅长在心里打死所有不喜欢的东西。他不能杀人，为了巴基的金毛朋友，也为了下落不明的朗姆洛，一切暴力只能付诸幻想。神盾不可信，谁知道是不是他们故意搞坏了他的脑子，还试图给自己植入记忆创造一个美丽新世界呢？

脑子里的巴恩斯小人儿砸烂了斯塔克大厦。

第五天的时候，巴恩斯决定发个疯试试。

“我要联系他。”

“我们做不到，他不归我们管。”

巴恩斯不该给朋友惹麻烦，而冬兵没有朋友。

“别他妈放屁，我也不归你们管，我自己去找！”

这就是个谎言，接下来他们中间又冒出一个更大的领导人物模样的中年男人说朗姆洛的队伍遭遇了暴风雪，通讯困难。他们不过就是不肯说出前九头蛇垃圾被关进哪个劳工营做着肥皂还是在哪个外星人基地被卖去做肥料而已。

风雪里的朗姆洛还窝在冬兵怀里，他突然睁开眼睛，告诉冬兵:救援到了。我们可以回家了。

他们站起来，整理着装，冬兵啜着手里硬如钢管的饼干，发出咔擦的脆响。朗姆洛看着他，一边撸了把被血糊乱的结冻发稍，眼珠里的颜色像甜味的巧克力。他说:赶紧吃完，别让别人看到。

那次他没有被洗脑。

巴恩斯脑子里的小人踩烂了神盾局长的脑壳。

第六天巴恩斯实施行动打烂了实验室。没人管他，外面一团乱，复仇者们好像互相之间打了起来，巴恩斯找到了他以前住的房间。太明显了，那里有着重新粉刷的古旧风格水泥墙，钢铁玻璃铸就的牢笼。他认得他给自己留下的标志——小小的马克笔涂成的红色五角星。

巴恩斯从一块玻璃碎片底下的隔板里找到了他的笔记本。这本笔记破破烂烂，前头被撕掉几页，中间也撕了好几页，各种乱七八糟的划痕，巴恩斯坐下来，从中间开始翻。

【7.1 他们不得不找来朗姆洛。朗姆洛看起来挺憔悴的，眉骨边还留着伤口和血渍，他见我醒过来还是下意识地站到右后方，站在我面前容易被我打，他也没少挨。只有美国队长敢站在我正前方，我不会打他。  
朗姆洛没带甜食过来，我问他他也不说，像急着要离开我——或者说受了威胁？  
我问他之前为什么不来看我。朗姆洛说我已经是神盾局的人了，别再找他了。  
“我他妈又不是你免费保姆。有这么多人照顾你，你已经不需要我了，明白吗？”  
我挺生气的，于是我就打他了。朗姆洛就像第一次遇见我那样拼命把拳头往我身上砸，但用处不大。他打不过我，而我要把他打死很容易，我就这样把他吊在墙上，他的一条腿弯曲起来蹬着我的小腹往外踢，另一条腿挂在空中蹭着我的膝盖，因窒息而变得无力。有很多人过来阻止我，朗姆洛摔到地上，缩在角落里趁乱走了。我还是很生气，因为他临走之前说了句“洗脑他才是唯一的办法”，以前我也总是这样打他，但他不会主动把我洗脑——洗脑之后我只会更暴躁，现在朗姆洛反而像是找到了靠山，终于敢破罐破摔对付我了。刚才我意识到他可能要因为这次斗殴加重处罚了，毕竟现在的我属于正义一派，他对我做什么都是错的。不过没关系，他本来就只能这样过下半辈子。  
傍晚的时候我吃了一些牛肉和鱼露，斯蒂夫给了我一个顶头陷着樱桃的小蛋糕，奶油很甜，有些奇异的柠檬糖霜掺杂的味道。  
可是到了晚上我又开始想念朗姆洛给我的包装上印着浣熊的饼干。我得把这本笔记找个地方藏起来。】

【7.2   
我找到了一个完美的藏笔记的地方。  
今天我睁开眼看到的还是美国队长，他对我说了几句话就走了。  
无聊的上午，我一直在手机里玩一个造房子的游戏，研究员对着我的头照来照去。我说要去训练场活动一下被拒绝了。  
我可以一拳打死他们一个。总共三个，也许一拳两个。  
下午朗姆洛来了。我本来没想他会来，毕竟我们昨天搞得那么糟，但他带着牛奶和我最喜欢的浣熊包装饼干，也没对我发脾气。  
饼干和牛奶都比美国队长给的差，算了，他给的我也不挑。  
我掐着他的后颈把他按在沙发上，他惊得挣扎了起来，我已经把他裤子撕破了。朗姆洛像个小处女那样把腿并得很紧，嗓音压得低低地求我不要这样。他大概是怕监视，可是我们不是一直在九头蛇的监视下干这事的吗？神盾局比九头蛇还好一点，不会有人拿着电击棍突然闯进来。  
“你是美国队长的朋友......”  
我不知道他说这句话是什么意思。难道他觉得我现在是个复仇者了？不能像地下份子那样搞强.奸，必须像美国队长那样正义而纯洁地交.配？还是他觉得在神盾的监视下，作为一个九头蛇被正义干翻非常丢脸？  
我和朗姆洛在以前就没法做什么交流。那会我很蠢，他也不聪明。我们在九头蛇大多数时候处于沉默和任务中，自从我知道他可以拿来操就有了另一件事情可以干。他一直是不太愿意的，当时的我察觉不到这点，而我现在知道了。  
不过我真的想干他也不会反抗。我第一次在大脑清醒的时候看到他金棕色的眼珠里印出我的影子。他的眉眼是一副深情而忧郁的神态，身体硬邦邦的，抿着嘴唇，耳后还有一点香水的残留。  
他一直是个爱打扮的人。  
他好像没什么机会打扮过，都用来打扮我了。】

日记断在这里，后面有一页明显的撕痕。在之后就是好几天之后的笔记了。

【7.7  
我终于又找到了这个房间。我知道他们为什么要敷衍我了，我的记忆会在七天后重置。不管谁和我相处的怎么样，七天后他们还是得重复一样的过程，对我说一样的话。我就是个婴儿。  
我只记得朗姆洛，很早以前的那个，而不是现在这个。我不想再忘记他了。我开始在屋里写关于他的事，美国队长发现了，给我换了房间。我不想让美国队长担心，也不想让朗姆洛觉得我不值得他努力，我得把这些都记下来，再把一切藏起来。朗姆洛今天又来了，他看起来很开心的样子，跳到我身上亲了我。】

【7.8  
我的记忆只能持续到明天了。我不想（划痕）忘记。这是我努力取得的成绩，明天我就要忘记他吻我时微笑的模样，他很少这样，或许只是我记得的少，我也已经忘记过很多次了。我很害怕，这样下去，他早晚会离开我，我对他有什么价值呢？我困在我的记忆里，他困在我这里。  
朗姆洛说要带我走。他明天晚上会悄悄过来找我。】

之后的好几页是随着遗忘时间逐渐逼近越来越凌乱恐惧的字眼，大量混乱的关于神盾局阴谋论的推测。他们为什么要在朗姆洛的事情上骗他？为什么不告诉他关于记忆的真相？为什么统一口径把他一个人蒙在鼓里？为什么告诉他这里有许多巴基过去的好朋友？他明明对其中任何一个人都不感兴趣。所有人心怀鬼胎，其态度冷淡，摆着官方又可怖的统一笑脸——一片一片血红色的划痕刮破纸张，巴恩斯的心突突直跳，好像这恐惧也透过纸面抵达到了他的身上。他也不剩几天了，他改变不了命运，只能透过笔记看到一个不认识的冬日战士是怎样拼命在大脑里捍卫最爱的人存在过的痕迹。

然后他失败了。

巴恩斯还是巴恩斯——一个冷漠的，没有爱情，需要牛奶和饼干的巴恩斯。那些炽烈的绝望的爱与痛苦通通都消失了，仅能在一份陌生笔记里窥探出曾经存在过的巨大缩影。巴恩斯几天前又动手打了朗姆洛，没什么特别的理由，现在情绪平稳，这些事他干得很习惯，朗姆洛也承受得很习惯。他眉眼忧郁，沉默寡言，脸上永远带伤，从来不会过来亲吻自己，巴恩斯也没法想象。

现在的巴恩斯无法得知朗姆洛那天有没有来带他走。是来带他走才导致如今他俩见面困难，还是记忆重置的冬日战士破坏了行动？

笔记的最后一页写了一句——【他已经死了，别找他了。】

其实不那么令人意外。那句话被划掉过好几遍，马克笔涂的密不透风，又被写出来好几遍，像在经历一段自我欺骗的挣扎。每一次他都忘记那个人死了，接着到处找寻上一个自己留下的线索，线索的终点又叫他放弃寻找。这些不间断的记忆，一直阻止他遗忘一个亡魂，也不知道是不是以前忘记那个人太多次的惩罚。

至少那个还拥有爱情的冬日战士也早就和朗姆洛一块死了，如今剩下的这个，还没积攒出那么富足的感情。只是那些难吃的饼干和超市打折的牛奶，没人给他买了。

巴恩斯把笔记塞进怀里，从窗户爬出去，一路离开斯塔克大厦。意外的是没有任何人阻止，世界仿佛遗忘了他。他走到街上，一片混乱和火海，他以为是新的九头蛇袭击，待在人群边上看了一会才意识到是什么对美国队长的审判。

难道巴基以前的朋友也是什么坏东西吗？

巴恩斯只看到庞大的人流簇拥着一个人影。美国队长金灿灿的头发在这些愤怒而汹涌的诅咒中都显得那么不明亮了，他还是昂着头颅，脸颊被灯光打得看不分明。斯蒂夫.罗杰斯看起来实在不像什么坏东西，他很好，比所有人都值得活下去得多。

巴恩斯回到阴影里，他看到了一个人。

如果他没有看错，那个人他认识。虽然现在裹在一身笨重的黑色装甲里，脸上画着形状丑恶的涂鸦。他身边站着一个女人，巴恩斯见过，红骷髅的女儿，本来说要嫁给朗姆洛的。

巴恩斯突然不知道该不该叫住他，或者该怎么叫他——一个已经回到了九头蛇，抛弃了过去和一个无法挽救的旧武器，把自己变成新武器的男人。朗姆洛现在成功多了，不用再守着冬日战士，不用在经历一次一次被遗忘时保持着乐观与希望。巴恩斯也可以在日记里告诉自己朗姆洛已经死了，别去找他，反正你不会回九头蛇，你不需要他，他也不需要你。

他听到了人群里的枪响。不是很清晰，混杂在尖叫和骚动里，整整三声，陷入人体的血肉深处。

朗姆洛似乎看到他了。那个沉重又臃肿的盔甲转动着，朝他走了过来。

“冬日战士？”他试探着在面具底下发出一声询问。

巴恩斯撇撇嘴角摆出笑容，很想回应一句。但这一个冬日战士的生命期限到了，七天，今天最后的一秒，滴答，第二天新的开始。突然的头疼袭击了他，巴恩斯眼前一片漆黑，他失去了光和声音。

*

“朗姆洛在哪？”

巴恩斯醒来的第一秒问了一句。

“他出任务去了，西西伯利亚。”这回回答他的是娜塔莎。巴恩斯总觉得还少了什么，他也许还得问问别人，比如另一个常常醒来就看到的人，或是什么带着甜味的东西。他想了一会儿，实在想不起来。

“他要去多久？”

“可能几周吧。你知道的，鹿仔，我们管不着他。”

end


End file.
